Fighting For The Heart
by InsertNameOfChoiceHere
Summary: Jayden and Mike have a crush but on the same girl. Meet Annabella: she has to choose who she likes, but she can't. So there is only one way to solve this problem . . . To Fight For The Heart. Who will Annabella choose? Find out in Fighting For The Heart! I sort of suck eggs at summarizes but wutevah!
1. Persuasion

**Sup, my little Diggity Dogs! This is my very first fanfic so please be nice to meh. I have very low self-esteem . . .**

**Britney (the author): Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot and the DarkSuns.**

**Author's Note:** Hey, people! Due to some serious technical difficulty glitch I had with this site, I was physically forced to put off a lot of time to search through a ton of shit to find the first chapter to this story. Although I could not find it, so I had to redo the entire chapter with no memory of doing it. Because of that, I had to think my brain out to remember how the chapter went in order for the story to make sense. Hopefully, it came out right without any confusion. If there was any confusion of some sort, let me know in the comments or PM me.

**Now that we go that out of the way . . .**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

_**Fight For The Heart**_

**By: InsertNameOfChoiceHere**

**Chapter #1:  
**

**Persuasion**

Annabella just walked through the doors of the school with her best friend Lauren. They walked towards their lockers as they usually did. Today, however, would be the first day of a terrible few weeks for Annabella.

"Hey, Anna, you're party is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's on May 31 since we don't have school that day. I'm so excited!" Annabella continuously jumps as she said this.

When they reached the lockers, Lauren said, "I know! Hot guys in swim shorts! What could be better?"

"How girls in bikinis!"

"Shut up, Jayden!"

"Make me, Annabella!" She was about to make him when the warning bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Jayden sighed in relief, not wanting to see the wrath of his friend. "Come on. Let's get to homeroom before Harrison has our heads." The three of them headed to class to meet up with the rest of their friends. The group of nine clustered together in a back corner of Harrison's classroom.

"So, Annabella, how many people will be at your party tomorrow?" Mia asked this as soon as Mr. Harrison finished her announcements and turned to do some work.

"Well, including the nine of us, thirty-two people will probably be there."

"Really," Annabella's older sister asked incredulously at a number of people, "Who did you invite?"

"Um, the rest of the Basketball team, the Hockey team, and the rest of the dance team."

Chatter then erupted from everyone is the group. Everyone was talking except for two people. Instead, Jayden and Mike were watching the same girl intently. Annabella was radiating from the excitement of her party. Just her smile was mesmerizing the boys. Annabella was oblivious to the stares. However, Mia noticed her brother's fixations, and Antonio noticed Jayden's. Both internally resolved to talk to them about the "object" of their desire during free period. Then the bell rang, and the group dispersed to go to their first period classes.

With the excitement for Annabella's party rising, the first two periods flew by. Now that it was third period, more commonly known as free period, Antonio was in the gym waiting for the captain to arrive. After a few minutes, the doors swung open.

"Antonio, what are you doing here? There's no free period practice today."

"I know, Captain, but I know you'd be here, and I needed to talk to you about something."

The Red-cladded male became worried about his friend. "Alright, man, what's up?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jayden shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't follow."

"I saw you in homeroom this morning," Antonio said while grabbing a Basketball from the rack and silently challenging Jayden a game of one-on-one.

Jayden took the ball from him and made a basket as he said, "I saw you this morning too." Now Jayden was even more confused.

The golden boy maneuvered around his best friend and made a basket. "Really, because it seems to me that you only say one person, and that person wasn't me."

Jayden stole the ball from Antonio and successfully did a lay-up. "What are you talking about, Antonio?" Jayden was frustrated with his friend and wanting him to get to the point.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Shiba. I saw you staring at a certain DarkSun twin during homeroom. Did you do that the entire period?"

Jayden had been setting up for a shot when Antonio accused him of staring. He missed the shot, then sputtered out, "No, I wasn't?"

"Um, Jay, you just missed a shot."

"Yeah, so, I can make mistakes too."

"So?! It's obviously you really like her! Why don't you ask her out?" By now, the Basketball had been long forgotten.

"You think I should?"

"Of course! Like I said, it's obvious you are into her. Oh, I know! Ask her to be your date at her party!"

"I don't know, Antonio." The Shiba started to turn to walk away only to have the other male cut him off.

"Come on, amigo! Just do it . . . or are you just too chicken?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll ask her to be my date to her party. I will even ask her at lunch, where I know everyone will be. Are you happy now?"

Antonio placed an arm around his best friend's shoulders as the both of them walked out of the gym to find the rest of their friends. "Ecstatic!"

"You do realize that I have Aiden, Annabella's twin **_brother_**, to get through, right?"

"Yep."

"And you are not even going to make sure he doesn't hurt me?"

"Nope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia was having a similar conversation with Mike in the dance studio. "Hey, Mike! Did you have fun in homeroom today?" Mia wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Mia continued to stand in front of him, wiggling her eyebrows rather close to his face. "What the hell is wrong with your eyebrows?"

"Ugh," The pink girl knew better than to send Mike signal. With him, she would have to be direct. "Why were you staring at Annabella during homeroom?"

"I wasn't staring at Annabella during homeroom. I . . . I . . . I saw something that caught my attention! It was shiny! Yeah, that right! I was staring at something shiny!"

It wouldn't have surprised her if Mike really was staring at something shiny, but she knew her brother and that he was lying. Maybe it was psychic sibling thing. "Don't lie to me, Mike. I saw you!"

"Fine, I was looking at Annabella, but I couldn't help it! She's just so pretty." Mike went off into his own fantasy land after saying his last word.

Mia watched him for a while, amused that the unstoppable Mike really liked their friend. "Mike, if you like her that much, ask her out!"

Mike suddenly came out of his world and said, "Oh, no way, Mia. I couldn't do that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to ask a girl out." Mike looked down at his high tops in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, do you want me to help you then?"

"_NO_!" Ryan quickly yelled out. "Getting advice to get dates from my sister is the very last thing I need! I can do it myself!"

"Great! Ask her to be your date for her party at lunch. I will be waiting for you to tell me what she says. Oh, and do not take too long. I have more to do before lunch period is over than just to wait around for you to ask. Good luck, brother!" The girl quickly walked out without giving Mike a chance to answer.

The green-cladded male sighed. "I guess I'm asking Anna to by my date for her party today at lunch."

* * *

**So did you like it? It was a bit off because this chapter was made from lack of memory and lots of brain and hair cells being lost. Tell me if I made any mistakes!**


	2. Asking For Trouble

**Hey new comers! If you are reading this, then you are most likely confused on why there is no chapter here. Well my reason for that is because I accidently deleted the first chapter. *face palm* I know, how stupid of me.**

**I will eventually will be able to get the first chapter retyped out. Until then, you will just have to skip this chapter and move onto the next one.**

**So to summarize the first chapter:**

Basically the female lead and her family are having a pool party at their house, inviting all of their friends to the party.

Two males like the lead female and want to ask her out. However, they coincidentally ask her out and the exact same time.

**So that is basically it. You did not miss much, but it is nice to know what is actually going on.**

**So goodbye for now. Once again, I deeply, sincerely apologize for the technical difficulties. This will all be sorted out in due time.**


	3. The Agreement To Fight

**Sup, my little turtles! This is my, I don't remember, third chapter? Yeah I think so. Probably not to be honest.**

**Annabella: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot and the DarkSuns.**

**Now that we go that out of the way . . .**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

_**Fight For The Heart**_

**By: InsertNameOfChoiceHere**

**Chapter #3:  
**

**Agreement To Fight**

After lunch, all the boys headed to the locker room to change for Gym Class. There was obvious tension between them because of what happen between Jayden and Mike. They were not speaking too, or looking at each other. The other three boys did not say one word because they didn't want to anger or upset Jayden and Mike even more than they already are. They did, however, shoot worried glances at each other.

After class began in the gym and the students of the class had finished their warm-ups, their gym teacher Mr. Winters announced, "Today, we will begin our baseball unit. For the first couple of days, we will be working on the basic skills. First up is throwing and catching. I will be picking partner. When you and your partner's name is said, one of you will get the two baseball mitts, and the other will get the ball. Both of you will then head outside to the baseball field to practice. I will be out as soon as everyone leaves the gym." Mr. Winters read off the partners. Antonio, Kevin, and Aiden became quite scared when their teacher paired Jayden and Mike together.

The two stood up, gave each other furious looks and headed to gather their things. As they were walking out to the baseball field, they were both quiet. They didn't dare talk to each other. Jayden held clenched fists at his sides, holding the baseball in the other hand. Mike was awkwardly trying to adjust his green baseball hat that had the White Sox spelled out on the top while carrying the two mitts.

It took them a while to get started because Mike couldn't figure out how to put his mitt on, and Jayden wouldn't help him. Mr. Winters had come by to see why they haven't start yet and helped Mike with his mitt problem. The green bean was athletic but was never the baseball kind of person. Finally, Mike help up his glove as a signal for Jayden to throw. Jayden threw the ball with all of his anger towards Mike.

"Dude, don't throw it so hard. Next time you throw, you might break my hand." Mike somehow managed to catch the ball only to have Jayden reply with a scowl. Noticing Jayden's game, Mike scowl back and prepared to power throw the back to Jayden.

They were aiming the ball at each other anywhere but the other's mitt. But they were either somehow able to catch or dodge the other's throws. It was all "fun and games" until one of Jayden's throws hit Mike right in the eye, knocking off his hat. Instinctively, Mike's hand went over his eye. With his good eye, he looked at Jayden furiously. Jayden just smirked back at him with a nonchalant shrug. At that moment, Mike lunged at Jayden and started throwing punches at him. For a brainless, video gamer, he was pretty strong.

They were rolling around on the grass throwing punches at each other when Mr. Winters, Antonio, Kevin, and Aiden ran up to them. Aiden grabbed Jayden, **(I just noticed their names rhythm LOL)**and Kevin grabbed Mike. Both of them trying to break free to finish pulverizing each other.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Winters asked/demanded as he looked between the two boys. They continued to give the other angry glare. "Fine, if you won't tell me, tell Mr. Jii. **(I'm sorry I just couldn't resist putting Mentor Jii as the principal. I just thought I could get a good laugh out of it. Tee hee!)** Antonio, Aiden, Kevin, go with these two to make sure they get there safely and without any fighting. As soon as they are safely in the principal's office, please come back to class."

"Alright, Mr. Winters," Kevin responded. He and the other four guys entered the school and made their way towards the principal's office. Kevin, Antonio, and Aiden stood in between Mike and Jayden to keep them as far away from each other as possible. When they were finally in the office, the three returned to class as instructed.

Mike and Jayden didn't get out of Mr. Jii's office until after seventh period had begun. They were completely silent as they went back to the locker room before they went to their thankfully separate classes.

Mike was on his way to dance class. When he walked into the dance studio, Mia immediately saw him. While walking up to him, she yelled, "Mike, where have you been?!" She was going to continue her shouting, but then was finally close enough to see Mike's beaten up face. Her voice turned into a concern voice and a gasp. "Oh my god, Mike, what happened to you?!" She covered her mouth with her hands and wide eyes.

"It's a long story, Mia. I'll tell you at home."

"Oh, okay . . . Oh, Mike, I just remembered something!" Now Mia concerned expression for her bruised brother turned into excitement. "Annabella wanted me to tell you to meet her at the front doors after school. I think she wants to accept your offer!"

Mike's face broke out into a smile that looked painful because of the cuts and bruises. "Thanks for the message. I'll be sure to meet her." The two siblings walking onto the dance floor to practice the dance routine the others were already working on.

In math class, Antonio also had a message for Jayden. Since the teacher, Mrs. Gem, didn't have her materials to present that day, the class was given time to work on their math homework they were all supposed to complete for the week. This allowed the two friends to talk freely.

"How did it go with Jii, amigo?"

"Not so well. I am going to be in so much trouble when my dad finds out."

"That's harsh, but I may have some good news for you."

"Spill it then, because I need some good news at this point now."

"Between sixth and seventh period, your sister found me in the hall and asked me to give you a message from the little munchkin."

"Really?" Jayden was hopeful. "What did Annabella tell you?"

"She wants you to meet her at the entrance after school."

"Awesome! I wonder what she wants."

"I hope she is going to accept your offer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, dude, she obviously likes you. Besides, Lauren tells me a lot of things."

"Thanks, Antonio. You made me feel a lot better." Jayden threw a brotherly punch on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, that's what best buds are for."

The bells rang signaling a twenty minute free time before the final period of the day.

After free time, and the hour of class, Jayden and Mike ran out of the classrooms to quickly get to the front of the school. Annabella was already there, waiting for the two, when they arrived.

"Hey, guys," Annabella with a light heart smile that quickly turned into a frown when she saw how the two looked. "Oh my god, dude, what the hell happened to you guys," She asked with concern.

"That's not important, Bella. One of us will tell you later," Jayden stated dismissively.

"You wanted to meet with both of us?" Mike asked confused.

"Yes," She was sure her decision would break a heart right now. "I want you both here when I told you my decision so I would not have to say it twice," Annabella explained placidly with no emotion on her face.

"Alright, we're here now," Jayden began, "Who do you choose?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it really hard since lunch. So much that I found myself not paying attention in class." Annabella paused to sort out her thoughts, and then she continued. "Every time I thought I made up my mind, I thought of something new, and I had to rethink everything all over again. But, I finally decided. Since I can't pick between two of my best friends, I pick nether of you."

*Cricket noises*

She heard a car honk behind her. "Annabella, we have to get home!" The girl turned to see it was her older sister and twin brother. Her twin was the one who was screaming at her to hurry.

"Alright, well, I would love to chat some more, but Lizzie and A.J are here. I will see you two tomorrow at the pool party. _À bientôt_!" With that said, Annabella ran off to her sister's car, and then she was gone.

The boys were left speechless by Annabella's choice. Mike was the first to speak. "Jayden, I think we both need to talk." Both boys were staring straight ahead.

"I agree."

"We both obviously have feeling for Anna."

"Again, I agreed."

"But I don't want us to lose our friendship over this."

"So, why don't we call this a friendly competition?" Jayden turned to Mike, who turned to face Jayden.

"A friendly rivalry," Mike suggested.

"War,"

"Precisely,"

"May the best man win,"

Jayden and Mike shook their hands. They were going the fight, without fists hopefully; they are going to Fight For The Heart.

* * *

**_À bientôt!_******means See You Soon in French.****

**Annabella and the DarkSuns are not French. Annabella just likes to speak French to others just so you know.**

**I also want to tell you that Annabella has a nick name for everyone in the story. I am just going to list them.**

**Jayden:** Jay-Jay

**Lauren:** Nothing for Lauren because it is too weird of a name.

**Mike:** Mikey

**Antonio:** Tonio

**Mia:** Nothing for Mia becaue it the name is too short

**Kevin:** Kevy

**Aiden:** A.J

**Elizabeth:** Lizzie

**I don't hate you that much!**

**\- InsertNameOfChoiceHere**


	4. Coffee, Party, and Nicknames

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my I don't remember, third chapter? Yeah I think so.I**

**Author's Note: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 4:  
**

**The Pool Party**

Annabella hadn't gotten any sleep that night because she was a little bit upset over the whole Jayden and Mike thing, and she was also excited for her pool party. She had three cups of black coffee that morning before the other girls came over to help set up. Now that they were almost done, she was on her sixth cup of coffee, and practically no scratch that is bouncing off the walls because of the caffeine and the excitement of people in less than an hour.

"Annie-Bellie," Elizabeth yelled using Annabella's family nickname, "How many cups of coffee have you had?"

Annabella laughed, "I don't remember." Just then the doorbell rang and Annabella yelled really loudly, "I'll get it!" She ran into the house to answer the door when she opened the door, she literally jumped to hug her first guest, "Hi, Jay-Jay!"

Jayden wasn't complaining about the greeting, in fact he said, "Bella, how many cups of coffee have you had today? I heard you yell about getting the door."

Annabella smiled widely as she led Jayden to the backyard. "Only six, I think. Come on faster!" She grabbed the hem of Jayden's shirt and dragged him out to the back yard.

Jayden chuckled, "Well, that explains why you're so mellow."

"Excuse me, Jayden," Aden said after he heard this, "But I think she is far from mellow."

"That's because you haven't seen her after eight cups of coffee. Just don't let her have more. Trust me on that one."

"You know me so well, Jay-Jay!" She hugged him again.

"That's because you are my best female friend, Bella."

"Jayden," Lauren began, "Why are you here so early? The party doesn't start until another twenty minutes."

"Well, I just stopped by early to see if you ladies needed any help setting up."

"That's so sweet Jay-Jay!" Annabella yelled from her spot in the grass a few yards away. She was running to burn off some of her energy. Lauren immediately set him to work.

Meanwhile, Mia had been quiet because she didn't want to yell at Jayden in front of her friends. When she heard why Jayden came so early, she snuck into the Dark's house and made a phone call.

"Mia, why are you calling? I'm trying to look presentable for Annabella."

"You need to get down here quickly. Jayden showed up early to help with the decorations, and Annabella thought that was sweet."

"That sneaky little…I'll be right down there as soon as possible."

"Good, be sure to come around back instead of ringing the bell. See you soon."

"See you soon." They both hung up. Mike grabbed his green towel, his car keys, and was out the door.

He came around the back like he was told to do, and he saw Annabella running around the yard like a psychopath. Jayden was sitting in one of the lawn chair, his back towards Mike, and laughing at Annabella's energy. The girls and Aden had gone in the house to change before the guests arrived.

Annabella noticed Mike and waved crazily. "Hi, Mike!" She then ran to meet him. She gave him a big hug similar to the one she gave Jayden. "I'm so glad you came!"

Mike just looked at her. "What's wrong with you, Annabella?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, Mike." Jayden was walking up to the two. He put his arm around Annabella's waist, and pulled her to him when he said, "Don't listen to him, Bella. You're perfect." They looked into each other's eyes. Jayden's eyes told Annabella he was serious, and Annabella's eyes showed him that she thought that was really sweet.

Mike decided he needed to break this up. "Yeah, his right, Bella. You are perfect. Actually, you're amazing. So, where are Aden and the girls?" Mike didn't notice the angry look that replaced Annabella's excited face.

"I'm going to go change before everyone arrives. Jay-Jay, do me a favor and tell Mike why I'm upset." She turned and walked into her house. When she was inside. Jayden turned to Mike to explain.

"She was upset?"

"Mike, didn't you see you face. Of course you upset her."

"What did I do? Maybe you upset her!" Mike was now angry at himself. Jayden couldn't believe Mike didn't notice what upset he wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Mike, you are so blind you know nothing about her. If you knew anything, you would know was just upset her."

"Fine, then why don't you fill me in on it?" Mike cross his arms over his chest.

"Annabella _hates _it when somebody calls her Bella because that's _my _nickname for her. Why do you think no one but me ever calls her that?"

"I don't know. I never thought of that."

"Well just know I suddenly got much confident that Annabella will choose me over you. You don't even know her." With that, Jayden went to greet some of the guests who had arrived early. Mostly students for the dance team.

"Hey, Annabella," Lauren began as Annabella walked thought the door. "I noticed Mike got here. Was it awkward? You know, because of the fight yesterday and everything?"

Annabella had pulled out a black swim suit and was on her way to the bathroom to change when she stopped confused and asked, "What fight yesterday?"

"No one told you?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Told me what? Someone fill me in on this now!"

"Antonio told me that Jayden and Mike got into a fight in Gym yesterday. That's why they are all bruised."

"Oh my god! What was the fight about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Mia was still pretty mad that Annabella had blown off her brother. Annabella just shook her head. "They were fighting over you."

"Why would they fight over me?"

"Because they both like you, Annabella," Elizabeth spoke.

"Ugh, whatever, I just hope they don't ruin my party." She headed into the bathroom to change as she said, "I think I need more coffee."

The party was almost over. It had started at one, and everyone had been having fun for about six hours. Mike and Jayden had spent most of the time trying to Annabella's attention. They had tried walking around her with their shirts off, making sure she watch them swim several laps around the pool, and they even each dedicated a song to her when she brought out her home karaoke machine. Annabella tried her very hardest to ignore it all.

Finally, as guests started to leave, the gang was hanging out around the yard. Antonio and Jayden were heading inside to grab something to drink, and Mike was heading towards Mia after talking to Aden and Elizabeth. They bumped into each other next to the pool."

"Watch where you're going, Shiba."

"Watch where _you're_ going, Johnson."

"Make me," Mike challenged.

"Look, I'm not going to fight in Annabella's back yard."

"Good move, Jayden. Come on, let's go get those drinks." Antonio was trying to stop something for happening before it even started.

"Stay out of this, Garcia," Mike snapped. "You're friend here is probably just too scared to fight me again. He's afraid of losing again.

"Mike just…" Antonio started but got but off by Jayden.

"It's cool, Toni. Listen, Mike, just back off." Jayden was angrily whispering towards Antonio, "Bella wouldn't want us to fight, and you know it."

Instead of replying, Mike just shoved Jayden a little. Jayden stood there, silently telling Mike he didn't want to get into another fight. Mike pushed Jayden again; this time a little bit more harder. On the third shove, Jayden lost his temper and shoved Mike hard. Soon they were throwing punches again. The group of friend and siblings tried to stop them, but they couldn't find a way to break them apart. Somehow, they both tripped and splashed into the pool. When they ame back up to the surface, they continued to fighr, trying to shove each other into the water.

Afraid that one of them would drown, Annabella shouted, "Please! Stop! Both of you!" Immediately, both of the boys stopped and looked at Annabella. "Stop fighting over me. It's not a turn on. By the way, thanks for making this night so memorable for me!" Annabella ran into the house crying.

Jayden and Mike felt guilty for making her ry. They both tried to go in to talk to her, but Aden and Elizabeth told them to leave her alone for a while for her to cool down. The girls forced the boys to go home. They assured them that Annabella would be fine tomorrow.

They were going to have a girls' night anyways and have Aden go to Jayden's house. Now, it would just be spending the night trying to cheer up their friend and little sister. After the boys had left with Aden going to Jayden house, the girls began to prepare the things needed to pick up Annabella's mood.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? **

**Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	5. Planning Your Death

**Hi, hi, hi! How are you, my loves? Good? Good. I am finally back with chapter fice, I think. To be honest with all of you, I am not really happy with this chapter. I will be honest, this chapter was half-hearted and not good in my opinion.**

**Britney (the author): Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for dem Emily Fans! :( Maybe I will go back and change that after this story is over.**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot and the DarkSuns.**

**Now that we go that out of the way . . .**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**_Fight for the Heart_**

**By: InsertNameOfChoiceHere**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Plan**

Annabella was in her room; her head face down on her pillow, crying her eyes out. She barely heard her door creek open when the girls walked in. she felt them all sit down on her bed, her older sister and best girl friend rubbing a hand on her back soothingly.

"Annie," Elizabeth was the first to speak, "Do you want to talk?"

Annabella sat up with a tear strained face and looked at her friends. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well, Annabella," Mia began, "I think it's kind of obvious. You have two guys in love with you who are fighting for your heart in return." Seeing her friend so distressed, Mia let up on her anger.

"She's right," Lauren began, "They are both like you, and I have a feeling they may not stop fighting until you choose one of them.

"Well, how am I supposed to choose between them? They are both really sweet." Annabella was still teary eyed, but now she was also confused.

"I don't know how you can sole this, but Lauren can, right?" Mia said. Then her phone rang, "Oh, I've got to take this. It's Kevin. I told him to call me when Mike was home safe." She walked out of Annabella's room as she said, "Hey, baby, is everything okay?" then her voice disappeared into the hall.

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart. I just dropped off Mike. He seem pretty down, but then he rushed to put some movie, and he is now perfectly peaceful. I missed the name of the movie."

"It's okay. I know what movie it is. Thank you for making sure he's home safe and sound. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mia hung up her phone and headed back to Annabella's Room.

"I can't believe Mia left us hanging like that," Lauren said a minute after Mia was gone.

"Huh," Elizabeth scoffed, "I can."

"Girls, come on. We just witnessed a rare moment here." The other two girls gave her confused looks, so Annabella continued, "We just saw Mia being nice." There was a small pause before the girls burst out laughing. "Seriously, though," Annabella continued when the laughter died down, "Mia just wanted to make sure her brother was okay. I hope he is too, after what happened and all."

"Yeah, that," Lauren said, "And she wanted to have an 'I love you more' fight with Kevin." The girls burst laughing again.

"What's so funny here?" The three other girls tried to calm down their laughter as Mia entered the room again.

"Nothing," Annabella managed to get out as calmed down.

"That just means it's about me," Mia said glaring playfully. "I'll let it slide . . . this time."

"I don't think so, Anna. Kevin said he's pretty hurt. I may need to duck out early to console him. Mike even put in a sad movie. He only does that when he's really upset or hurt. I think the last time he watched it was when our grandmother died."

"Oh no, what have I done? I didn't think Mike could be hurt that way." Annabella was on the verge of tears again.

"There is an easy way to solve this problem, Annabella." Annabella looked at Mia pleadingly, "Just choose my brother."

"What if he's not the right choice, thought . . . and . . . how would I live if I hurt Jay-Jay? This is so hard." Annabella fell back onto her bed full of pillows.

"Of course Mike is the right choice. He's my brother for crying out loud…and Jayden? He's a big boy, Anna. He'll move on, and you know he will because he could have any girl he wants."

"Mia, hush," Elizabeth snapped, "Annabella don't listen to Mia. She's just telling you these things because she wants her brother happy, and right now, you'll apparently make him happy. What you need is to listen to your heart. Who does your heart tell you to choose? Mia's brother, Mike or Lauren's twin brother, Jayden?

"My heart is confused," Annabella pouted holding a pillow tight against her chest, "I need help choosing"

"I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to Lauren.

Meanwhile, Antonio was trying to cheer Jayden up. Since there was still some sun out, they decided to shoot some hoops at the park. Jayden was failing miserably.

"Come on, bro, don't let my baby sister get to you," Aiden tried.

"I can't help it, guys. I love her!"

"Whoa, wait, did you just say you love her?" Antonio was shocked, but he managed to get the question out. Unlike Aiden who looked frozen in place.

"Huh . . . what . . . no, I-I didn't." Jayden was far from convincing.

"Dude, if you love her, tell her. I'm pretty sure she'd choose you after you say that." Antonio said.

"B-But what about you, Aiden? I mean, sh-shouldn't the girl's brother a-and dad be overprotective of their 'little girl'?" Jayden stuttered out.

Aiden unfroze when he heard his name, "Dude, I'm totally fine with it and plus my parents adore you. I'm sure my dad will be all right. So no need to worry."

"I-I can't. She needs to choose what's in her heart; not because of what's in mine. I just can't."

"You can't what?" Kevin walking up to the court.

"It doesn't matter, Kevin. How's Mike." Despite being mad at Mike f or asking Annabella out, her needed to know if his friend was okay.

"Well," Kevin hesitated, being thrown off by Jayden's question, "He was kind of sad on the drive to his house, but as soon as we pulled into the driveway, he jumped out of the car, mumbling the name of some movie. There was also a huge, what I believe was a genuine, smile on his face."

"What? How could he not be sad? I mean, Jay is so upset that his game is terrible!" Antonio couldn't believe Mike was actually okay with everything that has happened at the pool party.

"Look, guys, it's getting dark. I'd better get home." Jayden left with his head down looking at the ground and his hands in his pockets, on the walk home.

"This isn't good at all guys." Aden stated to the two remaining guys.

"No it isn't," Kevin agreed.

"Someone has to do something" Antonio added as they saw their friend disappear out of the park.

The next day at school, a group meeting was announced for third period A.K.A Free Period. The girls were going to share their pan with the boys. Mia had put herself in charge.

"This meeting will begin." Everyone was sitting in a circle on the stage in the theater. "As you all know. An incident happened in the Lunch Room on June 3. Because of said incident, Annabella here," Mia pointed a pointer at Annabella, "Is having a difficult time choosing between my wonderful brother," she said pointed at Mike and gave him a big smile, "And Jayden." Mia carelessly pointed and didn't bother even looking at Jayden.

"Could we just get to the point of this meeting," Lauren said annoyed that Mia carelessly did to her older twin brother.

"Fine, the girls and I have come up with a plan to help Annabella choose between Mike and Jayden." Both boys were now listening carefully.

"Ugh, this is taking too long."Lauren stoop up and began walking around the circle. "The girls and I have come up with several different tasks for the two of you. Each task will test a characteristic Annabella is looking for in her boyfriend. Such characteristics include intelligence and physical strength. Since school is almost out for Summer Vacation. We'll do it on June 19. That's the day after the last day of school."

Mia butted in, "It will be an all day thing. We'll give you times later. Bonus points are also included at judges' discretion before and during the tests. Most of the bonus points will be awarded for characteristics that are hard to test, such as honesty, caring, and trust. We'll award points only if such acts don't seem forced. Liz, Lauren, and I, the judges, will decide if your acts of these non-testable traits are genuine of not. I believe we covered everything. Lauren . . . Liz?"

"I think that's everything," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I think so too, and if there's anything else, we can always let you know."

"So," Mia spoke, "Do you boys agree?"

"I guess . . . I'm in," Jayden agreed unsure.

"I'm in too." Mike agreed too.


	6. The First Challenge Begins Now: Part 1

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my fifth chapter? Yeah, I think it is.**

**Author's Note: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 6:  
**

**The First Challenge: Part 1**

Over the next week, the girls had panned out all the events Mike and Jayden would have to participate in. they had also decided that there would be a separate even each day. Mia decided they didn't have anything better to do yet, so they might as well drag the process they didn't have anything better to do and have some fun.

Jayden and Mike had managed to stay away from each other for that week. Unfortunately, the ending of school and the beginning of summer wasn't as fun as it usually was. With all the tension in the group, no one was enjoying the last few days of school before freedom.

Finally, June 19 arrived. The spectators and contestant were told to arrive at one o' clock at the park. The first challenge would be physical challenge. Annabella had told the girls during girls' night that she liked guys who keeps in shape. So the first challenge would be a three part race.

The girls were setting up orange traffic cones around the baseball field. The boys would have to fun ten laps around the field. The traffic cones served as boundaries. The person to come in first would win the first part. When the girls finished, they stood on the pitcher's mound, waiting for the boys to show up. Kevin, Aden, and Antonio were going to be watching the events all week.

In the distance, Jayden stood against a tree by a small town garden with his backpack. There were several beautiful flowers blooming right now. He was watching Annabella and wondering which flower she would like the best. He finally decided on red roses. He picked a full grown bright red rose and a red rose bud from the garden; put it behind his back, and walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey, ladies, how's it going?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey, big bro, you're right on time." Lauren said to her twin brother.

"I try. Bella, these are for you." He pulled the rose and rosebud from behind his back and offered it to her. "I know the roses aren't as pretty when it's next to you, but I wanted you to have it."

"That really sweet, Jay-Jay. Thank you." Annabella smelled her flowers as she looked up at Jayden. "It's beautiful."

"Like you, but I'm glad you like it." They stood for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke up.

"You know, this probably is worthy bonus points, but do you know what a red rose mean?"

"Actually, I do and more. A single red rose shows love, the bright red color of the rose also means love, and the red rosebud symbolizes youthful love and beauty." Jayden never took his eyes off of Annabella.

"Okay, now I know that's worth bonus point. Do you girls agree?" Elizabeth asked Lauren and Mia.

"Definitely," Lauren responded, "Let's conference." The three girls walked over the dugout where they had their stuff. Lauren reached into her backpack and pulled out three clipboards. She handed each one to Elizabeth, Mia, and the last one for herself. "I made these clipboards so we judges can keep individual track of Jayden's and Mike's performance, but I think we should try to consult each other before we make a mark. That way, we each have accurate data."

"Okay, so you wanted to award Jayden bonus points. How many were you thinking?" Mia asked.

"Well, I was thinking fifteen considering he said what a single rose meant, what the color of the rose meant, and what a red rosebud meant."

"I think that's reasonable, and as you can see, I already entered the bonus points the boys earned earlier this week. Do you think fifteen points is good, Mia?"

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever." Although Mia had done quite a bit to plan these events, she was still angry that Annabella hadn't chosen Mike. She needed to do something to make sure Mike won.

"Alright, then, fifteen points it is. Oh, look, the other boys are here." Lauren left the dugout quickly to greet her boyfriend and Elizabeth followed to greet her younger brother. Mia stayed in the dugout to make a call.

"Hi, Mia."

"Mike, where are you?! You're late!"

"Sorry, there's traffic."

"Whatever, just get here fast. Oh, and bring a bouquet of flowers.

"Why?"

"So you can give them to Anna." Mia was getting frustrated with her clueless brother.

"Oh, okay. What kind of flower should I bring?"

"I don't care! Pretty ones! Just buy some and get over here!" Mia hung up angrily. Then, she tried to calm herself down before returning to greet her boyfriend.

"So," Aden, "Are we ready to start?"

"No, we have to waited for Mike," Lauren said.

"He just called. He said he was stuck in traffic. He should be here soon though." Mia covered for her brother.

"Yeah, that's why we're late too." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I got stuck on t hat too, but luckily my dad was watching the news and I heard about it. I decided to leave early to be here on time. I couldn't let Bella down."

"Aww," Lauren and Elizabeth replied, Annabella just smiled at him, and Mia scowled thinking that her brother should've watched the news too. Now Jayden would probably be getting more bonus points."

"Sorry, I'm late," Mike came running up out of breath petals from his bouquet of flower falling everywhere. " These…are…for…you." He held the bouquet out to Annabella as he kneeled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Mike," Annabella said as she looked at the flowers she felt her nose tickle a little. Due to several petals missing, she couldn't recognized the flowers. "What are they?"

"They're flowers. Boy, for the genius of the school, I thought you would figure that out."

"Mike, you idiot," Mia hissed at her brother, "She meant what kind of flowers did you give her?"

"Oh, they're daisies."

Annabella's eyes widen, "DAISIES?!" Annabella looking at her sibling who also had their eyes widen and thought that's why her nose tickled.

"Yeah," Mike simply replied totally missing the wide eyes of the Dark siblings and everyone else, however, did notice the Dark sibling's widen eyes and had both confused and worried looks on their faces. Then Annabella started to sneeze uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you sick?" Troy looked at her with concern and worry.

"N-no," Annabella began to sneeze, "I-I am *sneeze* just *sneeze* allergic to *sneeze* daisies." When Jayden began to take away the daisies from her and Annabella stopped sneezing.

"Here take this." Jayden took a tissue from his backpack and offered it to Annabella.

Annabella took the tissue and said, "Thank you, but do you have tissues in your bag?"

Jayden shrugged, "You never know when someone's going to need it."

"Annabella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to daisies."

"It's okay, Mike. But they were pretty." Annabella gave him a smile.

"Okay, so, why did you choose to give her daisies, Mike?" Lauren asked still a little worried for her best friend.

"Um, I don't know, I thought they were pretty, and daises are funny."

"How are daisies funny?" asked a confused Lauren.

"Donald Duck is hilarious!" Mike laughed

Many "Huh?" was let from the group.

"You know, Donald Duck's girlfriend is Daisy Duck. So, daisies remind me of how funny Donald Duck is."

The group looked at him in bewilderment, except Mia, who gave her brother a glare. He probably wouldn't be receiving bonus points now.

"Okay," Lauren said breaking the silence, "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, let's go already," Antonio said.

""So, here are the rules," Mia began as the boys lined up at the stating line. "We set up a path around the baseball field with orange cones. You have to run ten laps. We will keep track of the laps if you don't feel like counting yourself. The guy to finish first wins this part of the challenge. There are two more parts after this. Do you understand the rules?" Both boys nodded their heads, "Good." Mia moved out of the way.

"Anna, why don't you do the honors?" Elizabeth offered knowing she likes to scream.

Annabella smiled big, "It would be my very pleasure. GET READY…GET SETTY…SPAGHETTI…GO!" The boys took off.

Jayden took the lead, and kept it, but Mia had another idea. When Mike was finished with his eighth lap, she told him he was on his tenth lap. She when Mike finished, his ninth, thinking it was his tenth lap, he stopped. Jayden was still running his actual tenth lap. Lauren and Elizabeth had gone with Annabella to buy popsicles because it was getting hot, so they didn't know what Mia had done.

Jayden knew he had the lead at the beginning of the race, and he also knew that Mike never passed him, but he gave Mike the benefit of the doubt and accepted Mike had won that round. However, Antonio, Aden, and Kevin had also been counting laps. They knew Mike had only did nine, but they too, kept their mouths shut. If this happened again, then they would tell the girls.

When the girls returned, they noticed Jayden cooling down in the shade of a tree right by the baseball field, and Mike laying flat on the grass. "So, who won?" Annabella wondered.

"Ryan won!" yelled Mia. The girls were shocked because Jayden has been in the lead when they left, but they pushed aside the thought. Annabella congratulated Mike while Elizabeth and Lauren marked their clipboards.

No one was too worried about Mike winning that round, there was still two events left in this physical challenge.

* * *

**I also say Get Ready, Get Setty, Spaghetti, Go!**

**To me the story is just super hilarious because this story is based on what happened to me. And yes, EVERYTHING in this story happened to me and EVERYTHING is true of what happened. I just put everything and everyone in a Power Ranger Samurai version.**

**And I'm really sorry about having Mia being a jerk and a cheater. Yes, I know that she is not at all like that, but it's part of my plan for the story so please respect that. Thanks!**

**But anyways...**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	7. The First Challenge Beings Now: Part 2-3

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**The First Challenge: Part 2 &amp; 3**

"Alright," Lauren began, "Now that you've had a chance to rest from the last physical challenge, it's time to begin part two.

Mike groaned, "You mean there's more?"

"Yes, there is." Lauren continued, "That test was designed to test agility. This next test is design to test you upper body strength."

"That's right," Mia jumped in, "That's why we migrated here to the athletic club. So, over to the bench presses, hurry."

"Okay, I know Jayden will this one," Kevin whispered to the other who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, there is how this event will work. You will each bench fifty pounds. I know that isn't much for my brother, but it should be difficult for Jayden." Jayden gave her a look that asks how she could possibly think that. "So, for each of you do, you'll need to do fifteen repetitions. Whoever does the most sets will win this part of the challenge. Antonio, you spot Jayden, and Aden, you spot Mike. Annabella, you just sit somewhere and let Mike impress you."

Antonio and Aden went behind Jayden and Mike. When everyone was in place, Lauren said, "Okay, you guys can begin when ready."

Jayden did his first with no problem at all. Mike was struggling. By the time Jayden began his second set, Mike was barely finishing his first. Mike didn't finish his second set yet, so Aden had to help him get the bar off of his chest. Jayden was still going strong on his third set. The judges decided to let Jayden do as many sets as he can. He was able do twelve sets before his arms got tired. With no was to help her brother, Mia had to deal with Jayden winning.

Annabella congratulated Jayden on a job well done. Then the group moved onto part three of this physical challenge.

"Bicycling is the third part of the challenge. This is designed to test your leg strength," Elizabeth informed.

"Wait, didn't the running already tested that?" Mike asked.

Elizabeth spoke, "You know, Mike ha a point for once."

"I think we need to have a girl huddle." Lauren announced. The girls moved a few feet away.

"Ryan is right," Elizabeth stated, "The running did kind of test their leg strength."

"I agree," Lauren said.

"So, what do you suggest we do about it?" Mia asked.

"What don't we just cross the challenge off our clipboards? Then we all have extra time to just hang out," Annabella suggested.

"Great idea," Elizabeth said. The other girls agreed.

"Okay, we have come to a decision," Elizabeth stated as they walked back to where the guys are, "We're crossing off the bicycling portion of the challenge."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aden asked.

"Let's go to the movies, then go out for pizza or something."

"That's sounds perfect, Kevin." Mia took Kevin's arm, and led her boyfriend and the others out of the athletic club.

"What movie are we going to see?" Annabella asked everyone.

"I had no idea! There are so many good ones to choose from this summer." Lauren declared.

"Well, we have already seen Heaven Is For Real, so we can cross that off the list," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't we see How To Train Your Dragon 2. I hear it's hilarious," Aden suggested.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to see a cartoon."

"Yeah, Lauren is right. We don't want to see a cartoon." Mia had a thinking face on before suggesting, "Let's go see the new Pirates movie. It's perfect. There's cute boy and a love story for the girls, and there's action for the boys." They heard someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Annabella, who gave Mia a look. "Oh, sorry, I mean there's action for the boys_ and_ Annabella." Annabella gave her an approval nod. Everyone agreed and they were off to the movie theater.

When they arrived at the theater and got their tickets, the girls went to the restroom to freshen up while the boys went to get snacks. When the girls came out, the guys were just ordering the snacks. Jayden and Antonio were the first ones to head over to the girls.

"There you go, Annabella, Sour Patch Kids. I know they're your favorite." Jayden extended the bag to Annabella, which she happily accepted.

"Yummy! Thanks, Jay-Jay!" She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." The two just smiled at each other.

Kevin and Aden came over next, each learned from Jayden, bring their girlfriend and sister's favorite candy. Mike joined them last, with his arms so full of snacks, that he could barely hold it all.

"Mike, who's all that food for?" questioned Kevin.

"It's for me, duh."

"Mike, we are going out to eat after the movie too!" Mia scolded her brother.

"I know, Mia. Why do you think I got _snack_ food? Geez, I'm not an idiot." Mike headed off towards the theater room where the movie was playing. Everyone just followed him and Mia lagged behind everyone a bit fuming.

"You're an idiot, Mike. I don't know how you are going to win the academic challenge. I have to figure out a way to help you win." Mia calmed herself down and headed to sit with her friends.

* * *

**Sorry. It's a little short.**

**So how do you people like my seventh chapter?**

**I think this chapter is good but a little bit boring, don't you think?**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- Never Underestimate The Power Of Stupid People In Large Groups  
_**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	8. The Academic Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 8:  
**

**Academic Chellenge**

Everyone had enjoyed the movie. The girls minus Annabella especially enjoyed staring at Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. Everyone also enjoyed the dinner. No fighting broke out, so the dinner was seen as a good sign.

After diner, the plan had been for Annabella and Lauren to go to the Shiba residence to come up with tomorrow's challenge questions while having a sleepover. They both had forced Jayden to stayed at the Dark residence along with the other guys. Mia, with a plan formed in her head, she invited herself and Elizabeth over. No one disagreed thinking it was a good idea.

"Well, I think we have enough questions." Lauren said as she closed her books.

"Definitely," Annabella agreed, "I just hope they aren't too hard. Even my brain hurts."

"That's because you don't have any sleepover junk food in your system," Mia stated matter-of-flatly as she entered Lauren's room with Elizabeth and a bunch of junk food.

"So, did you girls finish yet?" Elizabeth asked the two.

"Yes, we did," Lauren replied, "I can't wait!"

"Alright, I suggest that we pop a movie in, eat junk food, and get to bed so tomorrow gets here sooner."

"I second my baby sis's motion," Elizabeth said. The girls put on 13th Going On 30, and soon they had all fallen asleep. Well, all except for Mia.

Mia looked around at the girls. Lauren had a have eaten licorice in her mouth, Elizabeth had a popcorn in her hair, and Annabella had popcorn everywhere on her and had a small handful of Sour Patch Kids in her hand. Mia mad a mental note to take a picture of them after she had done her mission.

She quietly got of Lauren's bed, which she had claimed as her own for the night, and made her way to Lauren's desk. When she found the notebook that contained the questions and answers, she made her way to Mrs. Shiba's home office. She made copies then headed back upstairs to hide them and put the notebook back. By the time she had finished, the movie had ended. So she took her pictures of the three girls sleeping then turned the T.V off before climbing back into Lauren's bed.

The next morning, all of the girls were up around seven o' clock. They had a quick breakfast in the Shiba kitchen before the girls quickly headed to their homes to prepare for the day.

Mia barged into her house and shouted, "Mike!" She ran up the stairs and practically broke down the door. It slammed against the wall causing Mike to wake up.

"Geez, Sis, where's the fire?" Asked a grumpy and sleepy Mike who now sat up in his bed.

"The fire, Mike, will occur if you crash today's challenge, and I don't want you to get burned." She stood at the bottom of his bed with her hands on her hips.

"What's today's challenge?"

"It's an academic challenge." Mia began to pace across the room, "I'm confident that Jayden the stereotypical dumb jock, won't get many question right. However, I am also confident that you're an idiot and will need my help to win this competition." She stopped pacing and continued her former position at the bottom of Mike's bed.

"Wait, but isn't Jayden like the smartest guy in school?" Mia gave him a glare then Mike sighed, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well, before I thought you could memorize the questions and answers like they were a dance routine, but then I realized that would be difficult since the challenge is today." Mia was strutting around her older brother's room relaying the information.

"Yeah," Mike began, but he was cut off by the ranting Mia.

"I think I came up with a solution," She paused to look at her brother who was waiting expectantly. "The questions all seem to be multiple choice questions and you and I both know sign language. I figured I could discretely sign you the answers." Mia finished her ranting and waited for her brother to respond.

"That sounds fine. Can I go back to bed now, please?"

"Ugh, sure, whatever, just ready to win," With that, Mia huffed out of Mike's room and into her own room, slamming all the doors on the way. Mike happily and quickly fell back to sleep.

Annabella and Lauren had just finished setting up for the challenge in Annabella's back yard.

"So, who do you think will win this challenge, Lauren?"

"I'm not really. Sure. I think maybe both guys might drown in our questions." The girls began to laugh as Jayden, Antonio, Aden, Kevin, and Elizabeth came in through the back gates."\

"What's so funny?" Jayden asked his little twin sister and her best friend.

When she had calmed her laughter down, Annabella responded, "Nothing important."

"So let me get this straight. You laughed continuously for last four minutes, and when you finally stop to tell me you were laughing at nothing?"

Annabella looked at a still laughing Lauren and looked back up at Jayden, "Yeah, precisely, Jay-Jay." Annabella answered.

"Well, you're lucky that I love hearing you laugh."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because it means that I won't question you farther. As long as you always laugh, it doesn't matter what you were laughing at."

"You mean _'who' _" Annabella whispered under her breath.

"What was that, Bella?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Annabella responded feigning innocence.

"Oh, I believe it was something."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked a grinning Annabella.

"I think maybe I'll just have to make you laugh again." Jayden put a mischievous smirk on his face, and suddenly Annabella's grin was replace with a frightened frown.

"How are you going to do that?"

Jayden advanced on Annabella lunged at Annabella and began tickling her before she had a chance to ran. The others watched the whole scene amused. When Annabella was about to kneel over with laughter, Mia and Mike walked into the yard.

"What's going on here?" Mia asked everyone. Jayden and Annabella came to a sudden stop and straightened themselves up.

"Nothing anymore," Annabella answered.

"Yeah, right," Said a skeptical Mia.

"So, are you ready to start?" Kevin asked wanting to move past the subject

"Oh, right," Lauren began, "This way." She led them to the area she and Annabella had set up. "Now this challenge will work in a similar way to Jeopardy, except there are no 'Daily Doubles' and there is only one round. I'll ask the questions, Annabella will keep score, and Mia and Liz will judge the accuracy of your answers. Okay, pick your seats."

The two boys each took a seat behind a make shift podium made from T.V dinner trays.

"Okay," Lauren continued, "The categories are: Science, History, Math, Literature, Sports, and Dance. Umm, does anyone have a coin?"

"Here, babe," Antonio handed his girlfriend a quarter.

"Thanks, sweetie. Aden, will decide who will be heads."

"Sure, Jayden is heads and Mike is tails."

Lauren flipped the coin and announced, "It's heads. Jayden, you pick first."

"Umm, sports I guess."

"Okay," Lauren the first question.

Jayden, of course, got it right. Jayden swept the category and ended in the 1500 points. He went for dance next, but Mike swept that category, tying the challenge 1500 to 1500. Each manage to answer a couple of the questions in each of the other categories, but in the end, the scored was still tied. Even with Mia's attempt at cheating. Mike would either not see Mia's signal, or Mia wouldn't be able to find the answer soon enough. Apparently, the girls had changed some aspects of the challenge.

"Alright, since there are no more questions on the board, so the score is a tie, I have come up with a bonus round, unknown to the other girls."

"Really?" Asked Annabella, "What's the category?"

"You are."

"Huh?"

Lauren addressed the boys this time instead of Annabella. "The questions all revolved around Anna. She once t told me she wants a guy who knew her like her best friend did. So I came up with some questions only a best friend would know the answer to. You'll both be asked the same questions in solitude. Only the judges will be with you. So, Mike you're first up."

Mike followed the girls into the Dark house hold. Annabella wasn't allowed in either. So she chilled with the boys, talking about the sports and new horror movies coming out in two months. Mike came out twenty-five minutes later with a smile on his face. He must have thought it went well.

"Bro," Lauren called, "You're up." Jayden got up from his seat and went into the house. He was out in ten minutes, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Okay, so after the bonus round," Lauren paused for suspense, "The winner of this challenge is Jayden. Congratulations, Jay!" Jayden couldn't do anything but smile.

"What was the final score?" Annabella asked curiously.

"We decided we're won't tell until the end of the week," Elizabeth stated, "We don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Oh, okay," Annabella was a little disappointed and Jayden noticed.

"How about we hang out now that we're done?"

"Like what?" Aden asked.

"Umm," Jayden began to think, "We could go to the mall." Everyone looked at Jayden as if he had just grown three heads.

"Jay, you're a guy. Why would you want to do that?" Lauren asked his older twin brother.

"Well, I know going to that Music Store at the mall always cheers Bella up, and it looks like she could use some cheering up now." Annabella beamed at this.

"Yeah let's go to the mall. Then after that, we can grab a bite to eat and head to the park so the guys and Bella can play some basketball."

Everyone agreed to the pan, and that spent all day hanging out together.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.**

**So how do you people like my eight chapter?**

**I think it went pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- I think we like to complicate things when it's really simple; find what it is to make you happy and who it is to make you happy and you're set. Promise.  
_**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	9. The Music Challenge

**What up, my Best Fried Fairies! This is my very first fanfic so please be nice to meh. I have very low self-esteem . . .**

**Britney (the author): Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for dem Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot and the DarkSuns.**

**Author's Note:** Hey, people! Due to some serious technical difficulty glitch I had with this site, I was physically forced to put off a lot of time to search through a ton of shit to find the first chapter to this story. Although I could not find it, so I had to redo the entire chapter with no memory of doing it. Because of that, I had to think my brain out to remember how the chapter went in order for the story to make sense. Hopefully, it came out right without any confusion. If there was any confusion of some sort, let me know in the comments or PM me.

**Now that we go that out of the way . . .**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

_**Fight For The Heart**_

**By: InsertNameOfChoiceHere**

**Chapter #9:  
**

**The Music Challenge**

Everybody had enjoyed their day at the mall. Annabella especially. After going to the mall, everyone decided to have a sleepover at the DarkSun household since it was pretty late.

The next day, everyone gathered back to the backyard. They all sat in a group of lawn chairs talking while waiting for someone to announce what the next challenge is going to be.

"Everyone, settle down," Lauren shouts, trying to gain everyone's attention, "Okay, so today's challenge is going to be the Music challenge. We all know how much Anna loves Music, and she wants a guy who loves music as much as she does. This part is a trivia on what's her favorite thing involving Music. So, we will ask the questions and if you get it right, you earn a point. If none of you gets the question right, then we will just simply move on to the next question. Any questions before we start?"

"What if the person does not get the question right?" Jayden asked, raising his hand.

The girls looked at each other not knowing how to answer his question.

"Uh, Annie, what do you say?" Elizabeth asked her younger sister.

The said girl paused for a moment to think before she answered. "Well, if the person didn't get the question right then the other person can steal the points if the other person gets the question wrong."

"If that's all, shall we get started?" Lauren asked looking around at everyone. "Alright, everyone, sit with your chairs behind me so I can see them clearly." With that, everyone except Jayden and Mike picked up their chairs and placed behind Lauren and sat back down on them.

"Alright, everyone ready?" The two males in front of Lauren nodded their head. Their face both had the look of determination and concentration. Lauren cleared her throat. "Okay, first question. What is Anna's favourite music genre and/or genres?"

"Uh, what does genre mean?" Mike asked.

"Genre means category, like Punk, rock, country." Kevin listed off behind Lauren.

"Oh, then, uh, Alternative?"

Lauren shook her head. "Sorry, that's not the right answer. Jay, can you answer the question?"

"It's Pop-Rock and Rock, right?" Jayden answered with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, that's correct. What is Annabella's favourite instrument?" Mia asked hoping her brother would get the question right.

"Piano," Mike said quickly.

"Yes, that's right." Mia said happily, "What is Anna's favourite solo singer?"

"Ed Sheeran," Mike answered. Mia gave her brother a large smile, thinking that Mike was going to win this round. Much to her dismay, his winning streak was about to get rekt.

"Correct. What is Annabella's favorite band?" Elizabeth asked this time.

"All Time Low, The Script, and Maroon 5," Jayden replied immediately.

"That's right. What is Anna's favourite song by The Script?" Lauren asked.

"Her all-time favourite is Nothing and Superheroes," Jayden said.

"Her favourite by All Time Low?"

"I think it is Backseat Serenade and Hello Brooklyn . . . right?"

"Is that your final answer?" Jayden nodded his head confidently. Lauren smiled before continuing. "That's correct. Now the final question. What are Annabella's favourite songs by Maroon 5?"

"Just A Feeling, She Will Be Loved, Payphone, Misery, and Moves Like Jagger. Damn, Bella, why do you have so many favourite songs by them?!" Jayden yelled at her playfully with a smile. Annabella just put her hands up in defense and shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, Jayden, you won this round," Lauren announced smiling at her brother while Mia was glaring at her brother who didn't even notice.

"Okay, next round involves singing. So one of you two will sing a song, and the judges will decide who sings better." Elizabeth announced.

"I'll go first." Mike volunteered and went to the karaoke machine to pick out a song.

_Hey, girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_And we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Hey, girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't over-think, just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I,_

_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Come on, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_While we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

When Mike finished everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Okay, Jayden, you're up," Elizabeth said, gesturing for him to get up on the stage.

"Hold up. Bella, may I borrow your guitar, please?" Everyone was a little taken back by Jayden's question.

"Oh, u-um, E-Electric o-or Acoustic?" Annabella, who was the first one to pull out of shock, managed to stammer out.

"Acoustic, please?" He smiled gently at her, as sweet as possible down at his best friend.

Nodding, she got up and went inside the house. She walking up to her room to grab her black acoustic and came back in the back yard and gave her black acoustic guitar to the boy who always wears red.

"Do you need my guitar pick?" Annabella asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." The Black-haired girl reached her hand up to her necklace and took the pick from her clip that connected the pick from the lace. Placing the piece of plastic on Jayden palm, Annabella gave him a short nod of encouragement before going back to her seat next to her twin.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

_I just wanna give you love_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_Come along with me and don't be scared_

_I just wanna set you free_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_You and me can make it anywhere_

_For now, we can stay here for a while_

_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_And when you're weak I'll be strong_

_I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

_Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

_Just run into my arms_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'm only one call away_

When Jayden finished, his eye contact never left Annabella's. Both Jayden and Annabella smiled at each other while everyone except Mia and Mike smiled at the two. That was until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"So, um, who won?" Aiden asked, eying the two weirdly.

"Um, girl conference," Elizabeth announced. The girls moved to the other side of the Dark's backyard so the boys are not able to hear them.

"So, what do you girls think?" Mia asked, hoping they will pick her brother.

"I don't know, what do you suggest, Annabella?" Lauren asked her tomboyish best friend.

Annabella sighed and said, "I don't know, they were both totally awesome, but I just can't decide."

"Pick my brother. He is a way better singer than Jayden." Mia remarked.

"How about we have a pros and cons list? Whoever has the most reasons to like each performance wins," suggested Elizabeth.

"Okay, good idea, Liz, let's start with Mike. He picked a great song." Lauren started.

"He had the moves like Jagger while singing." Mia continued, making them giggle.

"He has very nice vocals." Elizabeth finished.

"Those were all the reason why I liked his performance." Annabella stated before sighing, "Okay, Jayden is next. I especially like how he played the guitar instead of using the karaoke machine." Annabella smiled.

"I only like the song he picked out." Mia encountered.

"I like how angelic his voice was." Elizabeth continued.

"I love how he keep eye contact with Anna. He was basically serenading her. That's my big bro for you, always the romantic." Lauren said smiling proudly at her words.

"That's pretty much all the reasons I like about Jay-Jay's performance," Annabella said smiling.

"I like the song he picked out. I've never heard it before." Elizabeth stated with a confused look on her face.

"Do you think he wrote that song?" Annabella asked thoughtfully.

"That could be. Annabella, you go ask him." Lauren said pushing her best friend towards her older twin brother.

"Alright, alright, no need to push." Annabella then walked to her best guy friend. Jayden was talking to Aiden. When he saw her walking towards them, Jayden stopped talking to her twin brother.

"Um, Jay-Jay," Annabella started, "The girl and I were wondering if you wrote the song. We never heard it before." Bay that time everybody in the DarkSun's backyard stopped their conversations and watched the two.

Jayden cheeks turn a slight rose colour before looking at the ground. A very un-Jayden-like move. "Y-Yeah, I did."

Annabella smiled softly at his confession. "Well, then, it was an amazing song. If you do not mind me asking, who was your inspiration?" She looked at him with curious eyes with her a tilt of her head to the side.

His cheeks turned a deeper shade, "W-well, u-um, you." Jayden manages to stumble out.

Annabella smile went a little wider. "Alright, that's all I need." With that, she walked away towards the rest of the girl. Everyone else in the backyard had their mouth dropped to the ground, shocked at the fact that Jayden wrote such a great song and performed it.

"Okay, um, so, Mike has three reasons to like his performance. Jayden has four reasons and including he wrote a song and also it was made for Annabella. That makes six, so Jayden in the winner!" Lauren announces smiling. While Mia angry at her brother. The girls walked back over to the other.

"Okay, so we decided who we liked the best. And the winner of the challenge is," Lauren paused for suspense, "Jayden!" She smiled widely at her older brother.

"Congratulations, Jay-Jay!" Annabella gave him a big hug.

Mia was still fuming and trying to come up with a plan to make sure her brother will win the next challenge.

* * *

**Alright, I have to admit; I did not really like this chapter. Maybe it was just the cringy dialogue. Although, I do not really know how to fix the problem precisely. Maybe I will let one of you readers help meh fix the problem or something.**

**Songs:**

**\- Live While We're Young by One Direction - Mike's**

**\- One Call Away by Charlie Puth - Jayden's**


	10. The Fashion Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 10:  
**

**The Fashion Challenge**

"Why are we at the mall again?" Aden complained.

"I am so sorry!" Annabella apologizing to the guys, thinking to herself we did she choose to do this challenge when she HATES shopping.

"It has to do with today's challenge," Mia explained, "I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"Because, Jayden," Mia paused and looked at him, "We are going to have a fashion show!" She finished her sentence jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Alright, you can stop now, Mia." Demanded an annoyed Lauren.

"What do we have to do for this challenge?" Mike asked.

"Well," Lauren began, "It's another three-parter, but sort of all rolled into one."

Mia took over. "You have to find casual wear, formal wear, and a swim suit wear that you will model for the judges later in the fashion show."

"To make sure no one cheats," interjected Elizabeth, "We're taking Aden, Kevin, and Antonio to the food court."

"Wait, why can't I go?" Annabella, her being a tomboy whined.

"Because you have to stay here." Elizabeth said to her younger sister.

Annabella groan and crossed her arms, "Ugh, fine."

"And we are also confiscating you cell phones," Lauren stated.

**(I got this idea from High School Musical) **Annabella took out a bucket that says PHONES on the front behind her back. "

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Yelled a terrified Antonio and Aden. People walking by and stopped and stared.

"I had to talk to Mr. Ginger yesterday," Mia explained. "You know, to discuss the next dance recital, and I saw it sitting on her desk. I asked if I could borrow it. Of course she said you, seeing as how I'm her favorite student."

"I had the exact same reaction when it was given to me this morning. So, you aren't alone, A.J, Antonio," Annabella admitted, "But there was no ways we were going to pass up the opportunity to scare you." Annabella giggled, "Now, Jay-Jay, Mikey, your cell phones, please." She smiled at the two boys.

The boy reluctantly placed their cell phones in _Cell-itary Confinement_. "Bella, could you answer if my parents call? I don't want to get in trouble," Jayden pleaded.

"Sure, don't worry. You're parents will understand, mean, come on, they adore me." Annabella teased.

"Thanks, you're the best!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and they smiled at each other. Mike stood there looking jealous.

"So, are you both ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, just give me a second." Mike walked to Annabella and planted a kiss on her other cheek.

Annabella smiled at Mike. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just because, I guess." The girls except for Annabella awed while it was Jayden's turn to be jealous.

"Okay, so is everybody ready now?" Mia said excitedly. Her brother probably just won some bonus points, and he was sure to win this fashion challenge.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jayden said as Mike nodded in response.

"Alright, then, you guys have an hour to pick out your clothes," Lauren said as she walked off towards the food court. Jayden walked off in the opposite direction.

As Mike was about to go off as well, Mia held him back. "Meet me outside the bathrooms in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Just meet me okay?" Mia demanded before strutting towards the food court to join everyone else.

Ten minutes later, Mia was sitting at a table, horrified of her male friends and Annabella. "I, uh, need to go freshen up. I'll be right back." Mia grabbed her make-up bag and happily left to meet her older brother.

"Now can you tell me why you wanted me to meet you here?"

"You need to win this challenge."

"Okay, so why am I meeting you here?"

"Ugh, just listen! When we were here yesterday, I picked out you outfits, paid for them, and had the store hold them for you. Go to Macy's and look around some, just to waste the time. Then go to the customer service desk to get your clothes. Meet us at the food court in ten minutes before the hour is up. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you, Mia."

"No problem, now go."

"See you later." Mike began to walk off.

"Umm, Mike?"

"What now?" He stopped and turns to his younger sister.

"Macy's is that way." Mia pointed in the opposite direction Mike was going.

"Right, I knew that." Mike then took off in the right direction.

"My brother's an idiot," Mia muttered under her breath. She turned and entered the bathroom again to check her make-up. Unknown to either of the Johnson siblings, someone had heard everything they said.

When the boys had returned, the group quickly left and headed to the Johnsons' residence.

"Mia, you have a runway set up for this challenge, right?" Annabella asked, not believing Mia had actually done that.

"No, I didn't have this set up for the challenge. It's always been here."

Why haven't we ever noticed it before?" Aden asked.

"That's because we have never been to this part of the backyard. We're always by the pool." She explained.

"Okay, I understand that now," Lauren stated, "But what I don't understand is why there is a runway in her backyard."

"Our mom needed a place to rehearse when she was a model," Mike explained.

"Right, okay, can we start now?" Kevin said impatiently.

"Yeah, I agree with Kevin," Mia said. "You guys can use the changing rooms over there to put on her first outfit."

"What are we starting with?" Jayden asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Umm, Annie-Bellie, you pick." Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay, I think formal wear for, followed by swim suit wear, then finally casual wear to end the show so if they want to keep the casual wear on, they don't have to change."

"Alright, you heard the tomboy." Mia shooed the boys towards the changing rooms while Annabella looks a little offended. Lauren followed them to make sure they didn't come out before everything was ready.

Five minutes later, Jayden was ready, but Mike was still perfecting his look. It took him another five minutes to make sure they didn't come out before he was ready.

When both were ready, Elizabeth let Mia know, who was talking to her butler. He was the emcee for the fashion show. Chairs were set up on the side of the runway like an actual fashion show.

Suddenly, the butler's voice was heard from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, our show is just about to begin." Everyone stopped their conversations and turned towards the runway.

"For our formal wear competition, Jayden Shiba is wearing a red, collared, button-up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes."

As the butler commenting on Jayden's attire, Jayden was strutting around on the runway mocking all real runway models. Antonio, Aden, and Kevin were giving Jayden catcalls, and the girls were laughing, especially Annabella. Even Mia couldn't help but laugh too.

Then mike stepping out and he modeled as if he was a pro. "Mike Johnson is wearing a black tuxedo. You might see him wear this to the next prom."

The competition went on with Jayden and Mike modeling their swim suits and casual wear. The boys continued to catcall every time Jayden stepped onto the runway with Annabella laughing her butt off and falling onto the ground. When they finished, the butler quickly ran back inside the house.

"Okay, we judges need to have a conference." Lauren said before she, Elizabeth, and Mia headed inside to choose the winner.

"Speaking from my knowledge on fashion," Mia said, "Mike was clearly the most stylish."

"I agree," Elizabeth added, "Mike's choices were pretty jazzy."

"Jazzy?" Lauren questioned. Elizabeth just shrugged in response. "Well, since you both voted for Ryan, I guess he wins. However. I think Jayden should get bonus points for making Annabella laugh so hard and maybe even a little too hard."

"Yeah, I also agree with that too," Elizabeth said.

"Let's discuss how many points to give him later. I want to reveal the winner." Mia headed back outside, hoping the other two would forget about the bonus points. "We have a winner!" Mia yelled as she walked towards her friends. They all turned their attention towards her expectantly. "Our winner of today's challenge is…Mike!"

"Yes!" Mike screams as he did his little victory dance around the yard. Jayden's face showed disappointment, and Antonio's showed anger.

"Jayden," Elizabeth said, "Don't look so disappointed. You won bonus points for making Annabella laugh so hard." This caused Jayden to a small, but genuine smile, while Annabella heard this and started to laugh her butt off once again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aden asked.

"I'm really hot," Kevin stated, "Would it be alright if we just all stayed and swim?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Of course, come on everybody." Mia and Mike led them all to the pool area where they spent the entire day cooling off the heat.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter ten? ****I think it was pretty well. I like this chapter is pretty funny in my opinion. I got the Cell Phone Can from High School Musical. I always loved Ms. Darbus. HA HA HA**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- Beauty is Not Flawless; It Shines Through Your Flaws.  
_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	11. The Volleyball Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 11:  
**

**The Volleyball Challenge**

Antonio was now walking Lauren home after the day having the Fashion Show and swimming at the Johnsons' residence. Jayden went home about an hour ago, so he didn't tag along with the couple.

"What's wrong, Toni?" Lauren asked worried, "You're way too quiet tonight."

"It's just,' Antonio sighed and continued, "I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you would react"

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?!"

Antonio came to a sudden stop and looked at his girlfriend. "What?! Of course not! I would never break up with you. Plus if I didn't Jayden would kill me. I love you…" He looked down at the ground and began to walk again. Lauren stood there shocked. "…But you still might…"

He was interrupted by Lauren, "I love you too, Toni!"

"I know it might be going too…what?" he stopped walking and turned to look at Lauren again.

She walked the few steps towards him, put her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes. 'I love you too!" She planted a kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her when she pulled away. "Really?" He asked not believing the moment himself.

"Really," Lauren answered sure of her answer.

"I love you."

"I love you too," They both shared another kiss.

When they pulled away, Antonio said, "Alright then. Don't hate me after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"I could never hate you," She said as he grabbed her hand and they began to walk to the Shiba house again.

"That's good to know, but just listen. No interruptions until I am done, okay?"

"Alright," Lauren agreed.

"At the mall today, after I had those four Mountain Dews and had to leave for the restroom-"

"I told you not to have those four Mountain Dews."

"Lauren, what did I say about interruptions?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, after I left for the bathroom, I saw Mia talking to Mike. You know me and my spying habits, so I ducked behind a plant to listen in." Lauren was about to interrupt again, but Antonio stopped her right before she could. "Anyways, Mia told Mike that his clothes for the fashion show were on hold at Macy's. she told him to stall in Macy's before getting the clothes and meeting us in the food court. He then took off for the store."

Lauren looked at Antonio using eyes to ask him if he was done. He motioned for her to speak. "Are you accusing Mia of cheating to help Mike?"

"Yes," Antonio answered his girlfriend.

"I don't believe this."

"Why? This is Mia we're talking about here."

Lauren thought this over. "You're right. It might be true, but I need more proof before taking these allegations seriously."

"What?"

"I need more proof before getting mad at Mia for cheating."

"Oh, well I could put my spy skills to work." Antonio said excitedly.

"No thanks, Toni. I'll just keep an eye on her."

"Fine," Antonio pouted as he stood with Lauren on her porch. "I'll see you later." He gave his girlfriend a kiss goodnight. As he pulled away, he said, "I love you!"

"Love you too! Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He called as he walked down the driveway.

When he was out of sight. Lauren ran up to her room to call Annabella and tell her about being in love.

The next day, Coach Shiba, also known as Jonathon, let the gang into Power Ranger High's Gym. Jonathon, Kevin, Antonio, and Aden set up the volleyball net for the day's challenge. when they were done, the boys began chatting.

"I'm worried about this challenge." Antonio stated.

"Why's that?" Aden asked.

"Well, I've had like…every Gym class I've ever had with Jay. We've played a lot of sports through the years, and he has been awesome at most, but volleyball was never one of them."

"Oh, you're right," This worried Kevin.

"Let look at the bright side guys," Aden stated, "Mike probably won't be any better."

"That's true," Chad agreed a little less worried about his best friend. Just then, the girls walked in with Jayden and Mike.

Greetings were exchanged then Lauren turned her attention to the contestants. "So, are you guys ready?"

"We're not playing volleyball, are we?" Asked a scared looking Troy.

"Yes you are," Mia answer, "Is that a problem?"

Jayden gulped noticeably, and his voice cracked when he answered, "No."

Suddenly Annabella spoke up to Jayden. "Wait! Why are you so scared of playing volleyba-" She immediately cut herself off when she remembered the reason why her best friend was scared of playing volleyball, "Oh. I am so sorry, Jay-Jay." She gave her best friend an apologic smile.

"GOOD LUCK, DUDES!" Annabella wished/shouted the boys cheerily and also having a big smile on her face. Jayden's nerves disappeared when he heard his best friend speak.

"Annie-Bellie, you are way too perky for this early this morning." Elizabeth said leaning her head on her young brother's shoulder and yawned.

"She had coffee," Jayden said, "She's really mellow, so I'm going to say…four cups?"

"WOW, THAT'S AMAZING! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I know you, remember?"

"Okay," Mia said, "I hate to interrupt this moment, but we have a challenge to get to."

"She's right," Lauren stated, "Coach is going to be the referee. First one to fifteen points wins the game and the challenge."

The boys took their places on the court. Jonathon took his place on the sidelines, and everyone that was left took a seat on the bleachers to watch.

The game was expected to take forty-five minutes to an hour, but it only took twenty minutes. The server actually got the ball over the net every time, but the others could never get it back over. So, in the end, Mike won since he also won the coin toss and served first. When the game was over, everyone came together on the court.

"That was unbelievable." Kevin said astonished.

"I can honestly say that I've never seen a game like that before." Aden sad.

"Okay, so the winner is Mike again!" Mia exclaimed.

"So, Jayden has won three-and-half challenges, and Mike has won two-and-half," Lauren announced, "But with the bonus points and the next few challenges, anyone can win."

"Hey guys, where is Bella?" Jayden was the only one who noticed Annabella's absence.

Everyone just shrugged until Aden spoke up, "Oh, look, there she is!" Aden pointed to Annabella who was running laps around the gym to burn off some of her energy.

"HEY, DUDES!" Annabella shouted to the gang as she sprinting pass the group.

"Okay, so it's only nine o' clock. So what do we do now?" Kevin asked turning his attention away from his very mellow, running friend.

"I'm going to take Liz home." Aden said who was carrying a sleeping Elizabeth. Then Annabella decided to sit down on the bleachers after her sprint around the whole gym.

"More sleep does sound great," Lauren said. The others except Annabella, now sitting on the bleachers after sprinting around the whole gym, nodded in agreement, so they all headed out. Jayden was the last to be out. He turned around and saw Annabella laying across the bleacher with her right arm dangling down.

"Aren't you coming, Bella?"

"I'm way too wired to sleep." She sighed.

"Well, why don't I be wired with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Well, sure. Besides, if I go home now, my dad won't let me go back to bed. He would make me practice my basketball for a while."

"YAY! Let's go then," Annabella yelled as she jumped off the bleachers, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of Power Ranger High.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Jayden asked as he opened his car door for Annabella..

"Let's go get some coffee!" she exclaimed as he shut the door.

He went to the driver's seat and said, "No more coffee for you. How about we go see a movie instead?"

"Okay, movies involved sugar! Let's go already!" Jayden chuckled at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the movie theater.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter eleven? ****I think it was great if I do say so myself.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- Volleyball; It's now how tall you are, it's how tall you play. I PLAY HUGE!  
_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	12. The Survival Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**And do you people know want's really hilarious? A lot of you guys want JAYDEN to win. *Cue Evil Laughter***

**Ahem**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 12:  
**

**The Survival Challenge**

Lauren and Antonio were sitting in the Garcia's living room the next afternoon. "We have to be at the park soon." Lauren told him.

"Right…Why exactly does this challenge start so late?"

"We will tell you when everyone arrives at the park." Lauren got off the couch and offered her hand to Antonio. "Come on, let's go," He grabbed her hand, and he led her out of his house and to the park.

"Hey, Liz, did you bring all of the stuff?" Mia asked as Elizabeth came walking up to her and Mike.

"Yeah, right here," She answered holding up the paper bag filled with supplies for today's challenge. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right behind you." Antonio announced who was still holding Lauren's hand. On the way to the park, they had bumped into the others.

"Yeah! Now that everyone's here, we can start the challenge, and I can leave. The park is so…dirty." Mia made a disgusted face.

"Okay, so what's today's challenge?" Jayden asked.

"Well, your parents already gave permission, so no complaining," Elizabeth explained.

"That's kind of scary," Mike replied, "But okay."

"This is our survival challenge," Lauren said.

"You will be spending the night out here, fending for yourselves." Mia almost felt bad about leaving her friends in the filthy outdoors.

"We know this is the park, and there's not much to survive, but it was the best we could pull off." Lauren then began to explain the challenge. "We are going to set guys up near that patch of trees," She pointed towards the place. "You'll get two bottles of water each, a can of fruit each, and there will be one red and green thin sleeping bag."

"Okay, my turn," Elizabeth began, "You have to hand over you cell phones, your wallets, you car keys, and anything else we want. So, empty you pocket."

Mike and Jayden did what Elizabeth told them to do. After that, all they had left were the clothes they were wearing. They were given their supplies, and then led to the area Lauren had mentioned earlier.

"To make sure you stay in the park," Lauren said, "We informed the park's night watchman to keep an eye on you two. They are also going to make sure you don't get into any life threatening danger."

"Oh, well, thanks for that," Jayden sarcastically said.

"I guess we should leave now," Annabella stated, "Let's go back to my and watch a movie." Everyone turned to leave.

"Hey, could we have some of those magnífico cookies we had the other day?" Antonio asked Annabella.

"Yeah, I guess I can make some more," Annabella said as they all went out of the park.

"It sucks that Mia couldn't help me out this time," Mike mumbled to himself, "All she gave me was this stupid recorder."

"What was that?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Mike said quickly as hid the recorder behind his back.

"Yeah, whatever, listen, I think we will have a better chance out here if we work together. We will need fire wood before it gets dark. It gets really cold at night.

"Why should I listen to you? We are supposed to be competing."

"Do you really know what you doing?" Jayden asked thinking of Mike's rich and pampered life.

"No, not really,"

"So let me help you get through the night. Just because we are competing against each other for Annabella doesn't mean we're not friend anymore."

"Okay, alright, so what do we need?"

Then about ten minutes later, they came back with firewood. "What's that?" Jayden asked Mike.

"It's fire wood. You asked me to get some firewood." Mike said as he dropped all of his wood on the ground.

"That's not wood. Those are a bunch of twigs."

"So, what's the difference? It all comes from trees." Mike sat down on the ground as Jayden started to build the fire.

"Well, twigs are smaller and…never mind forget about it." Jayden a bit frustrated with Mike, decided to forget about explain it to him.

After the sun had set and the fire had been built, Jayden and Mike were not laying on their red and green sleeping bags, gazing upwards. Jayden was deep in thought.

"Hey, Mike?" Jayden said.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why are we both competing for Bella?"

"Because we both really like her and she can't choose."

"Right," Jayden thought for a moment still gazing up at the stars in the night sky. "Why do you like her?"

"Huh?" Mike had spaced out, so he didn't fully hear the question.

"Why do you like Bella?" Jayden turned his head to look at Mike, who was on the other side of the fire.

"Well, she is pretty, nice, and smart."

Jayden waited for more. "That's it?" He asked when he heard nothing else.

"Should there be more?"

"I guess not," Jayden sighed and he continued to look up at the stars.

"Why do you like Anna?"

Mike's question snapped Jayden out of his thoughts. He looked at Mike for a moment before turning his eyes away from Mike and answering. "I-it's really hard to explain."

"Just try to explain it to me then."

"Well, you're right. She is beautiful, sweet, and brilliant, but she is so much more than that," Mike waited for Jayden to gather up his thoughts, "S-she…incredible. Her gorgeous hazel eyes, her adorable giggles, her sweet and calming singing and speaking voice, her kind heart, her wisdom beyond her years, her optimism, her inspirational thoughts and encouragements, she is generous, honest, fun to be around with, loyal to her friends and family, she absolutely never ever gives up, she never ever backs down without a fight, and her shining personality. Add them all up together and you get 'amazing' and 'amazing' equals Annabella Harmony Melody Dark."

"Oh, okay." Soon after, the two boys fell asleep.

The next morning, the whole gang returned to the park to check up on the two guys. Mike was sprawled out like a star, and he looked terrible like he had a very hard time sleeping. Jayden was unknown, but there was an empty can of fruit by his red sleeping bag.

"Oh My Flipping Pancakes! Where's Jay-Jay?!" Annabella panicked which caused to wake Mike up.

"Ugh, leave me alone!"

"Mike, get up," Mia ordered. Mike slowly got up as he tried to make himself up.

"Mikey," Annabella ran to hug him, "I'm so glad you're alright." She pulled away for him but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Where is Jay-Jay?"

Mike was about to answer when they all heard, "I'm right here." Annabella quickly turned and practically sprinted towards Jayden.

"I am so, so, so, so, so glad you're okay," Annabella said as she hugged him tightly. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."

Jayden chuckled at her while still hugging her. "In the park?"

"Don't you dare laugh at my worry!" Annabella said as she pulled away from the hug and hit Jayden's arm.

Jayden chuckled at her again and pulled Annabella I for another tight hug "I'm sorry, Annabella, I just went down to the river to try to clean up a bit."

"Well," Elizabeth began, "Judging by your appearance, I say that Jay wins this round."

"I agree," Lauren said.

"Great," Jayden said, "Does that mean I can please go home and shower now? River water is disgusting."

"Yeah, sure, let's meet up for breakfast?" Lauren suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Aiden said rubbing his stomach and everyone agreed.

They all cleaned up the area and left the park. Antonio, Lauren, Elizabeth, and Aiden headed to find a table at a café for breakfast. Mia and Kevin took Mike to get cleaned up at the Johnson's house, and Annabella left with Jayden.

At the Johnson's residence, Mia was still angry that Mike had lost the challenge, and that Annabella left with Jayden. "Are you okay." Kevin asked with worry.

"Yeah, just peachy perfect!" Mia snapped.

"Okay, well, if you want to talk, I'm always here for you."

Mia softened. "I know. Thank you, Kevin," Mia heard the shower water turn off, "Um, Kev, could you please go get me some sparkling water from the kitchen?"

"Sure," Kevin kissed her cheek before heading down stairs to the kitchen, "I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time," Mia called out.

Mike stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom looking fully refreshed. "What are you doing in my room?" Mike asked startled.

"Did you get anything on the recorder?"

"I don't know! Here, listen for yourself."

When Mia had finished listening to the part when Jayden told Mike what he liked about Annabella, a plan began to devise in her head. She began to explain to Mike what they would do. Little did they know, Kevin heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. It's really late at night right now and my fingers are not cooperating with me. ****So how do you people like chapter twelve? ****I think it was a little bit sloppy in my opinion.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- Like Campfires And Marshmallows; We're Better Together!  
_**

**_Ha ha ha! Ross Lynch!_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	13. The Date With Mike Johnson

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 13:  
**

**The Date With Mike Johnson**

During breakfast, the girls began to explain the next challenge to Jayden and Mike. They were told that they would each get one day to spend time alone with Annabella. After flipping a coin, it was decided that Mike's date would be first. Mia and Mike had left shortly so they could plan Mike's date.

Kevin had just finished telling Aiden and Antonio what had overheard earlier that day. "As much as I love her, we need to stop her."

"Dude, you love her?" Aden asked.

"Well, yeah, I think. You know what, let's not change the subjects. What should we do?"

"Lauren should be here soon. Tell her when she gets here." Antonio finished his sentence and the doorbell rang.

"Hey, boys, is Liz here yet?"

"No actually, I had to go pick her up. We'll see you later at the theater." Aden then walked out the door.

"Well, let's go then," Lauren said as she turned towards the front door.

"Wait, Kevin needs to tell you something."

"Um, okay," She said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Go ahead. What's up?"

"Well, I heard Mike and Mia talking this morning. Long story short, Mia is planning something to help Mike win."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why else would I accuse my girlfriend of cheating?" **(Hehehe, it sounds like Mia is cheating on Kevin)**

"Good point…and this isn't the first time. Toni told me what happened with the fashion show."

"And don't forget what Mia did during the Running Challenge on the first day."

"What happened?" Lauren questioned.

"Mia stopped Mike after what supposed to be his ninth lap instead of ten," Kevin explains to her.

"So that's the reason for Mike's total miracle win. Annabella, Liz, and I all thought that was really weird."

"So what are we going to do?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I am going to fill Liz in when we're alone. We'll figure out what t do then."

"Okay, um, I guess we should go before we're late," Kevin said being his punctual self, and the three of them all left t o meet everyone at the movie theater.

After the movie, the girls went back to the Dar's residence for another sleepover. "Annie-Bellie, you got some flowers earlier," the siblings' mom said as they all met in the kitchen, "They are on the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks, mom," Annabella replied as she and the girls went to the living room. Mrs. Dark headed upstairs.

"Why are they from?" Mia asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," Annabella said as she admired the floral arrangement. Thankfully there weren't any daisies in them, "Hey, look, there's a card."

"Read it out loud." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, okay," Annabella cleared her throat and began to read.

"Annabella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're beautiful, sweet, and brilliant. You have gorgeous hazel eyes, adorable giggles, and a sweet and calming voice, both when you sing and speak. You have a kind heart, and wisdom beyond her years. You are so optimism and have amazing inspirational thoughts and encouragements. You are generous, honest, fun to be around with, loyal to all of your friends and family. You absolutely never ever give up and you never ever back down without a fight. When I add all of these qualities together, I find they equal something amazing, and that something amazing is you, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six. Love always, Mike."

When Annabella finished reading the card, she surprisingly had tears in her eyes.

"Aww," Mia and Elizabeth chorused simultaneously.

Lauren stayed silent. She knew this was Mia's trick. "Liz, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Laur," Elizabeth said as she followed Lauren in her kitchen, where Lauren proceeded to tell Elizabeth about Mia cheating.

Six o' clock the next night came quickly and before Annabella knew it, Mike was ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Mike."

"Hey, Annabella, are you ready?"

"Uh huh," She said as they left the Dark's house, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant. You are hungry, right?"

Annabella gave Mike an 'Are You Crazy' look. "Is that even a question? I am starving." A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant. "Oh My Flipping Pancakes, Mike! I love this restaurant and I love French food! How did you know?"

They got out of the car and headed inside the restaurant. "Well, I got some tips from ours friends and plus you are French."

As they began eating their food Annabella said, "Mike, as much as I love this, it's really expensive. You know I don't care about your money, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you deserve this." Annabella smiled and she continued to eat the food.

After dinner, Mike took her to a place with an elegant dance floor where they spent the rest of the date dancing. Of course, Mike was right at home on the dance floor. "Thanks for tonight, Mikey," She said as they stood on the porch at her house, "I had a really fun time."

"Me too, Annabella…Hopefully we'll get to do this again soon."

"Maybe," Annabella said smiling.

"Well, good night, Anna."

"Good night." She replied back. Mike lean in and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Annabella watched Mike drive away before heading inside her house.

"Ten o' clock," she stated as she checked her watch. "Might as well call the girls and tell them how things went."

Mike walked into his house and was immediately engulfed into a hug by Mia. "It worked!"

"Yes, it did. Thanks for the help, Sis," Mike said as he pulled out a device from his ear. "If it wasn't for this computer chocolate chip thingy, I would've crashed and burned entirely."

"It was no problem, I love to…wait, did you just say 'computer chocolate chip thingy?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're so lucky to have me." Mia said and she headed up stairs to her room.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter thirteen? Can you guy PLEASE give me YOUR opinion on who will win. That would be SWAWESOME! THANKS YOU SO VERY MUCH!****  
**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- If You know Someone Is Already Taken, Please Respect Their Relationship. Don't Be The Reason They End Up Single._**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	14. The Date With Jayden Shiba

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**I was so excited for this story today I decided to make THREE chapters today THREE! You should all be happy about this!**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 14:  
**

**The Date With Jayden Shiba**

While Mike and Annabella were on their date, and while Mia was coaching her older twin brother, the rest of the gang, excluding Jayden, was holding a meeting.

"Mia has been cheating this entire time," Lauren stated, "That means that this competition has a totally bogus results."

"That's odd news not. We can't dwell on that, Kevin said as Antonio pulled his girlfriend towards him trying to calm her down. "We need to decide what we are going to do."

"I knew from the very beginning this competition was a bad idea," Aiden said. Everyone looked at him urging him to go on, "It's just, I think we all knew, and still know, who belongs together."

Everyone exchanged glances before saying in unison, "Jayden and Annabella."

"Exactly," Aden continued, "I think that no matter who wins, those two are meant to be together."

"A.J has a point there," Elizabeth said as she sat down next to her younger brother. "Maybe we should just stay out of this and let nature take its course."

"Okay, let's take course for now," Lauren said, "But if something happens, we step in because I don't want my best friend and big brother in the wrong relationship." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Jayden arrived at the Dark's house hold to begin his d ate with Annabella. With a bag of groceries in his arms, he rang the doorbell.

"Jayden?" Mr. Dark said after he answered the door. "Why are you here so early? Annie-Bellie isn't awake yet."

Mr. Dark let Jayden into the house. "I assume you know about the competition?" Mr. Dark nodded his head. "Well, yesterday, Annabella went out with Mike and today is my turn to take Bella out."

"That's wonderful, Jayden, but it doesn't explain why you are here at seven in the morning with a bag of groceries while Annie-Bellie is still asleep."

"I have all day to woo Bella, so I thought I could start by making her, Aiden, Liz, your wife, and you breakfast. If I can use your kitchen, of course."

Mr. Dark smiled at him as he held his arm out towards the kitchen dramatically. "It's all yours, but no need to fuss over me."

"But I insist, Mr. Dark." Jayden called from the kitchen.

"Jayden I always liked you." Mr. Dark turned to go upstairs but not before calling out, "Oh and I like my eggs sunny side up."

"No problem, sir." Jayden playfully saluted at him as Mr. Dark laughed at Jayden.

By eight o' clock, Jayden had set plates of sausages, fresh strawberries, orange juice, and as requested sunny side up eggs for Mr. Dark. Oatmeal, fresh blueberries, and milk for Mrs. Dark. French toast, scrambled eggs and milk for Elizabeth. One strawberry Pop tart, one blueberry Pop tart, sausage, bacon, and orange juice for Aiden. And finally six stakes of Chocolate Chip Pancakes, fresh strawberries, with a side of bacon, and orange juice on a tray for Annabella.

"This is delicious, Jayden," Mrs. Dark complimented as the rest of the family excluding Annabella agreed.

"Annie-Bellie is going to love this." Mr. Dark said.

"Annabella is going to love having all of her favorites this morning." Aden said with his mouth full of food.

"Dude, close your mouth when you're eating." Elizabeth ordered her younger brother while laughing at him.

"Thank you, everybody. Help yourselves to seconds." Jayden carefully picked up the tray of food and made his way upstairs to Annabella's room.

Jayden carefully opened the door and crept in to see a black room. He carefully placed the tray of food on the night stand next to the bed. He watched Annabella sleep for a few minutes before he shaking her violently to awake her knowing from experience that she is a really deep sleeper.

"Ugh, go away! It's too early!" Annabella rolled over and covered her head with her black pillow.

"Fine then. I'll just take these Chocolate Chip Pancakes back downstairs." Jayden picked up the tray and pretended to head out the door. "Maybe your brother is still hungry."

"WAIT!" Annabella yelled who was now was sitting up in her black covered bed now fully awake. "BRING ME THE FOOD!" Jayden laughed as he turned around and placed the tray in front of her. Annabella took a huge bite of her Pancakes then closed her eyes to savor the taste. "Mmm, these are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like the," Jayden smiled who was sitting on her bed again.

"So, why are you here, watching me sleep at eight in the morning?"

"Today is our date, in case you forgot, so I thought we'd start out by making you breakfast."

Annabella almost choked so she stopped eating and used her fork to point down at her food. "You made all of this?"

"Don't be so shocked! I'm not a stereotypical dumb basketball jock! I know how to follow directions on a Bisquick box!

"You made all of my favorites?!"

"Yes, Bella, I made you, your parents, Liz, and Aiden all of their favorites to start of our date…which will not include your family.

Annabella moved the tray and threw her arms around Jayden's neck. "Thank you! This is so Swawesome of you, Jay-Jay."

"You are very welcome, Bella," Jayden said as they pulled away from the hug. "Now, finish up. We have a full day ahead of us." Annabella turned back to her breakfast and quickly finished.

When she was finished Annabella said. "That was amazing, Jay-Jay. Thank you so much again."

"It was my pleasure. Now get ready to go out while I go clean up the kitchen." Jayden began to walk out.

"Where are we going, Jay-Jay?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay, then, what should I wear?"

"Casual is fine, and we'll be outside."

"Perfect! Now get out so I can get ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you down stairs." Jayden smiled at her and walked out of Annabella's room as she began to get ready.

Jayden was finished washing the dirty dishes when Annabella walked in. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a few more dishes then we'll go. So, um, how was your date with Mike?"

The question caught Annabella off guard. "I was fun. I had a good time."

"What did you guys do?" Jayden asked a little bit disappointed.

"Just dinner and dancing."

Jayden with renewed hop said, "Well, I'm done. Shall we go?"

Annabella stood up. "Yeah, let's go." They both walked out to Jayden's car. He held the door open for her, went around to the driver's side, and they were off. Jayden had drive n to the edge of the city when Annabella realized where they were going. "We're going to the Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, but we can go someplace else if you want."

They pulled into the parking lot. "No, no, no, no, no, I love the Amusement Park, but why for our first date?"

Jayden helped Annabella out of the car. "I've always thought Amusement Parks that are really fun place would be a perfect first date for a potential couple."

"Really why is that?" Annabella asked as they walked in.

"Because the Amusement Park is a really fun place where two people can get to know each other, but if the date is a total bust, then there are cool rides and games to play."

"I like that theory…oh, look, a rollercoaster!" Annabella dragged Jayden into the line of the rollercoaster. The two spent the next couple of hours riding the rides and playing games.

"Okay, it's noon and we've rode and play everything…I think. How about some lunch?" Jayden asked.

"Perfect, but something small because that was a big breakfast you made me."

"Anything you want." Minutes later the two were back in the city at a small café. They quickly ate their lunch before moving on to the next part of their date.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, my parents are out of town and Lauren is out with Tonio, so I thought we could go back to my house and have a movie marathon until dinner."

"Cool, let's rock n' roll." What they were settled in the Shiba house hold, Annabella asked, "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't care, but I picked out a bunch of your favorites. Let's see," Jayden said as he looked through the DVDs he had picked out earlier. "There's High School Musical, Scream, Halloween, Saw, Night Of The Living Dead, The Conjuring, Grown Ups, and so many more. I don't get what's with you and Horror movies. Take your pick."

Annabella smiled when she heard some of her favorite movie titles. She looked through the DVDs before deciding on one. "Let's watch Grown Ups."

They watched several more movies before dinner. "Are you going to be hungry soon?"

"Probably," Annabella replied.

"You want to help me with dinner then?"

"You're going to cook dinner too?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I just can't believe you know how to cook."

"Right, well, I can cook, so do you want to help or watch?"

"I guess I will help." With that, they both stood up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. By eight o' clock, they had finished dinner.

"What do you think?" Jayden asked as he cleared the table.

"It was delicious! What do you have planned now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take a walk. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, let's go!" They walked around town until Jayden stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Are you up for some dessert?"

"You had this all planned out this whole entire time, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Jayden admitted.

"In that case, I would absolutely love some dessert."

They finished up with their desserts around nine-thirty. "The night is still young, and we can do what ever you want."

"Um, how about we just keep walking."

"As you wish," Jayden said holding the Ice cream shop door for Annabella.

They continued walking around town. They stopped at the dock for a while before walking back to the Dark's residence. "Thanks, Jay-Jay, for today and tonight. Everything was spectacular!"

"I am glad you had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm not sure about that, but probably that, probably the day after."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon." Jayden gave Annabella a kiss on the cheek. "Good night and sweet dream."

"You too, Jay-Jay. Good night." He turned to walk home as Annabella went inside. "Wow…eleven-forty-five already?!" I guess talking to the girls is out of the question right now."

Both Jayden and Annabella slept peacefully that night with smiles that never left their faces.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. That was a pretty long chapter don't you people think? ****So how do you people like chapter fourteen? Can you guy PLEASE give me YOUR opinion on who will win. That would be SWAWESOME! THANKS YOU SO VERY MUCH!****  
**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_\- _****_Nothing's Better Than Seeing Your Ex With Someone Uglier Than You!_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	15. Discussions

**So how's it going babes! I am finally back with an ACTUAL chapter. It's been a while, ne? Just in case if you have not read my previous author's note, it mostly just talks about me apologizing a shit lot of times and about why I have been gone.**

**For those who have read it:**

**My Otouto-Chan has been a ginormous hassle. Even though my Onii-Chan and I do not get along, he still helps me around the house and with Percy, my little brother (Who I named after Percy Jackson HELL YEAH!). My father is taking it pretty hard, but he should be alright sooner or later.**

**For those who have not yet:**

**The reason I have been gone lately was because I was way too busy taking care of my severely ill mother. She was diagnosed with Leukemia a year. Five months ago, she has been taking chemotherapy. Then about three months ago, they were too many cancerous cells, causing her to suffer and die. So during that tragic time, I was attempting (and still failing) to pick up my broken pieces with no one to help me. I took care of Otouto-Chan, cooked for three (four but Onii-Chan is in college, and cleaned the house all by myself. I suffered, I got depressed, I cut on a few rougher occasions, but I never did once cry. Not even at my mother's funeral. But I am somewhat alright. Continuing to gather up all the broken piece, but have yet to put them back together.**

**But anyways, moving on from my sob story that no one freaking cares about.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Annabella, Elizabeth, and Aiden.**

**I think I covered mostly everything I think. With that all said, let's get on with our story shall we!**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight for the Heart**

**By: InsertNameOfChoice**

**Chapter 15 . . . I Think:**

**Discussions**

Elizabeth invited the rest of the girl over to the DarkSun's household after Annabella's date with Jayden. The plan was to discuss the pros and Cons of each date to finalize on who is the winner.

"Hey, where's Anna?" Mia asked as Elizabeth let her into the house.

"She's said something about going to Walmart to get food for herself. But Lauren is in the living room." The girls headed to meet Lauren where they chatted until Annabelle arrived, which was shortly thereafter.

"Shall we get down to business?" The younger Shiba suggested. The three gestured for her to continue. "Okay, I know we talked about it over the phone, but let's go over your date with Ryan once more."

"Oh," Elizabeth added, "Be sure to include your feelings on what he did."

"Well, even though they are technically from the night before, I loved the flowers. The note was incredibly romantic and actually made me feel special." Mia smiled knowing her plan had worked out.

Elizabeth and Lauren were taking notes. "Get that dreamy look off your face and keep going." Lauren said.

"Right, so he picked me up at six. I liked that he was punctual." The girls continued to made notes. "He took me to my favourite restaurant that served one of my favourites. The Italian food was so freaking delicious! I was so excited at first because the family almost never gets to eat there. But when the food was served, I suddenly remembered why; the food was extremely expensive. I asked Mike if he knew I did not care about all his 'family money'. He said that he already knew but I deserved it anyway. That made me feel like a princess."

"Awww," Lauren and Elizabeth squealed. Once again, Mia smiled at how her genius plan had worked out perfectly.

"We then had dessert, and the Red velvet cake was amazing! When we had finished, he took me dancing. My feet were a bit sore by the end of the night, but I had so much fun. It was totally worth it in the end. Then he dropped me off at home, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then I called you people."

"Oh, so that's why you were all giggly. The date sounded wonderful though." Elizabeth agreed smiled at her little sister.

"That sounds like the perfect date." Mia commented.

"Now move onto Jay." Said an impatient Lauren. "Do not leave out any details since you didn't call lat night."

The youngest DarkSun child let an embarrassed smile play on her lips. "Well I would have, but the both of us did not get back until 11:45."

"Well then continue for God sake!"

"So, he showed up at my house at seven-"

"Ha! Seven?" Mia interrupted her. "That's an hour later than Mike!"

"In the morning. He showed up at seven in the morning." Annabella emphasized directly at Mia. She was a little annoyed at being interrupted so rudely.

"Really?" Lauren asked surprised. She did not noticed her brother waking up that early. But then again, she usually wakes up around eleven.

"Yep! My father let him in because I was obviously still sleeping. He made the rest of the family and me all our favourite breakfast."

"Which by the was so freaking good!" Elizabeth commented with a huge smile. "We should let him cook for us more often."

Annabella rolled her eyes at her older sister for being interrupted again before continuing. "Yes, I will admit that it was like heaven in my mouth. He woke me up and made me eat it in bed."

"Breakfast in bed?" Annabella nodded her head. Mia pouted. "I wish Kevin would do that for me."

"Then he cleaned his mess in the kitchen while I got ready to go out. I thought it was really sweet to do that. He even washed the dishes! Surprising, I know!"

"Jayden Shiba cooking and doing dishes," Lauren pondered, trying to imagine her twin brother doing such thing. "Are you sure it was him? I mean, come on, Jayden . . . doing dishes . . . who would have ever thought?!"

"He wouldn't tell me where we were going, which was completely frustrating with me since you know how much I hate surprises. But I was so ecstatic when I saw the amusement park!"

"Eww! An amusement park? Aren't those, like, smelly and crowded?" Mia grimaced in disgust.

* * *

**Sorry I have to interrupt here since I know most people skip over the author's notes. I do as well so do not be embarrassed.**

**I have a poll on my profile where you people get to decide who do you want Annabella to go for.**

**Alright resume to your reading! ! !**

* * *

"But I love amusement parks! It was the perfect first date location." Lauren and Elizabeth made a note of that as Mia begins to grouch in the process. "When we were done, we went to eat lunch at a small café. Then we went back to the Shiba house where we had a movie marathon consisting of several of my all-time (low) favourites."

"Which were . . . ?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Erm, we watched Grown Ups, The Conjuring, Night of the Living Dead, and Nemo." She used a kid voice for the last one. Nemo is a kiddish movie but was, in fact, an awesome movie. "So at around six, we began to cook supper. Jay-Jay asked me to help, which I found to be really sweet because refused because a dude who can cook is hot! Like damn."

"Tell me about it," Lauren commented in a dreamy state. The other girls laughed at the stupid look on her face. Even Mia did as well.

"Moving on, dinner was delicious. We then went for a walk to an ice crème parlor. When we finished, he told me that I may choose what we wanted to do. So I opted for more walking."

"Why I would much rather be driven around. Walking would only just ruin my shoes." Mia said.

"Because it's romantic. I have always wanted a midnight stroll and underneath the stars as a date. We stopped at the park and played on the playground for a while. He pushed me on the swings. It was like out of a cheesy movies, but I loved it! He then walked me home, giving me a kiss of the cheek as well. I got ready for bed because it was a quarter until midnight."

"Now that sounds like the perfect date." Lauren states with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I totally agree!" Elizabeth added, giving her little sister a side-hug.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Oh and before I forget, he was a complete gentleman the whole night. Even if I didn't want it, he did it anyways."

"What about the date with my brother?"

"Well I did enjoy it as well, Mia."

"You did, Anna?" Mia smiled happily.

Annabella nodded. "I enjoyed both actually." That sentence caused Mia's anger to begin boiling.

"Okay well," Elizabeth began saying, "What do you say we pick a winner fort this competition, and then add up the results?" Annabella nodded her head in agreement along with the others.

While the rest of them were discussing, Annabella staring off into space, thinking.

_'Should we really doing this? Is this the right thing to do? Ugh, I am seriously having second thoughts about everything.'_

* * *

"Yo Jayden, what's wrong, man?" Aiden asked his best friend. He and Jayden were hanging out today since the girls refused to let him stay in his own home for their meeting. They were currently playing CoD, and the DarkSun just won his fourth game. Usually Jayden would cream him, but he seems too distracted.

The said Red shook his head. "I'm fine. Do not worry about it."

"No you're not. I know that because I'm winning against you."

"Maybe you're getting better . . . or maybe I'm getting worse."

"Or maybe you are just distracted. I know something's up, so spill your gut." He paused their game, put the controller down, and turned to face his best friend.

"I've been thinking lately." Jayden said as he sat on the edge of his Red cladded bed. He began playing with his hands as he looked down at them.

"About . . . ?" Aiden prodded, gesturing for Jayden to continue on.

"I'm not sure about his competition thing anymore. Actually, I was never sure of it to begin with. But Bella wanted me to, so I agreed along with everyone else."

"What is it that you're unsure of, bro?"

"It's just that, I think if Annabella really cared about one of us, she would just be able to choose without doing all of this to make her decision."

"Maybe she has chosen but doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. If I know my little twin sister, she might be a Kuudere, but she truly does care about everyone she loves."

"Or maybe she hasn't chosen at all. I really, truly believe that if she really loved me, she would not need these events to choose me." Jayden continued staring at his now motionless hands.

"Jay, if you really do love my sister, tell her. You have my blessing."

Jayden's head shot up to stare up in surprise. "Who said I loved her?!"

"Not that anyone had to say it. It was pretty obvious, but you did just say it . . . in a way."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. If she returned those feelings, she could easily choose me."

"I still think you need to tell her how you really feel. Besides, it will probably score you major bonus points."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?!" Jayden shouted as he jumped off his bed. "This whole competition is completely absurd! I'm not doing it anymore!"

Now it was Aiden's turn to jump up, but because he was worried. He couldn't let Jayden give up. Not when he was so close to getting his crush since primary school. "Jay, the competition is over. The girls are going to announce the winner tomorrow. There is no point in no longer doing it when you have already finished. Just hear the results tomorrow. If you and my sister are truly meant to be, you will be announced the winner."

Jayden sighed. He walked over to his window, leaned against the wall next to it, and stared out into the dark sky as he went into deep thoughts. Aiden anxiously waited for Jayden to say something.

Still looking at the window, Jayden said, "Aiden . . . I know what I have to do."

* * *

**So there we go. The second or third to last chapter of this book thingy. This chapter is pretty short but whatever. At least I actually post something, right? ****If I have any spelling errors, please tell me so I may change it. I was kind of in a rush to get this done because I was typing most of it during class without anyone knowing. Luckily, I sit in the far back corner. #ThugLife**

**Alright Inspirational Quote Time! Finally!**

**_\- 'Don't tell me I'm not worth it 'cause you are far from perfect.'_**

**If you know where that quite is from, let's talk so we can be friends! I will love you if you do! *Heart***


	16. Let The Drama Begin!

**Hi, hi, hi! How are you, my loves? Good? Good. I am finally back with chapter sixteen, I think. To be honest with all of you, I am not really happy with this chapter. I will be honest, this chapter was half-hearted and not good in my opinion.**

**Britney (the author): Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for dem Emily Fans! :( Maybe I will go back and change that after this story is over.**

**Excuses Time!: **

Hey people! The reason I am about three months late from when I promised is that I have been taking care of my little brother, taking care of my father, doing chores around the house, and working my arse off this summer.

**Update With My Family:**

My older brother is now in college, so that's one less mouth to feed. My father might be getting worse and not drowning in sake (alcohol for those of you who are not Asian or Japanese - to be more specific) I mean as far as I know. My brother has just turned three yesterday. I am still busy as fuck. I am, surprisingly, still in school in my second year of high school, thank God! Only one more year until I am finally done with Hell.

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot and the DarkSuns.**

**Now that we go that out of the way . . .**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**_Fight for the Heart_**

**By: InsertNameOfChoiceHere**

**Chapter #16:**

**Let The Drama Begin!**

Lauren decided to head over to the Dark's house early to take to Annabella about the winner, and if necessary, tell her about Mia.

"Oh, hey, Lauren!" The door opened to reveal the ever smiling face of the eldest DarkSun sibling. "Annabella is up in her room. You may go ahead and go inside her room. I was just getting some snacks for all of us."

"Thanks, Liz." The eldest Shiba twin said as she went upstairs with Elizabeth, who had a bowl full of crisps (chips if you are American). When they entered the bedroom, they were both surprised at what they saw.

"Anna, are you all right?" Lauren asked as she and Elizabeth each took a seat on either sides of her.

"Yeah," Elizabeth began, "You were perfectly fine before I went downstairs to get the snacks.

"No," Annabella managed to breathe out through her waterfall of tears. She twisted her body to hug the blonde girl, who comforted her by hugging right back. Elizabeth joined in by hugging her little sister from behind. They continued their group hug until Annabella finished crying.

"Sweetie, do you think you are able to tell us what happened now?" Lauren asked, rubbing her best friend's shoulder in a comforting matter.

"I can try." Annabella took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I am actually thinking that this whole competition was a mistake. I mean, I had doubts before, but now, I can actually confirm that this competition is something we should have never done."

Elizabeth began speaking. "So, does that mean you've changed your mind about the winner?"

"I do not know. I am just so confuzzled. He won fair and square, but after what happened earlier . . ." Annabella trailed off as tears began reappearing in her glossy eyes.

"Annabella, what happened earlier to make you so upset? Like Liz said, you were fine minutes ago."

Annabella began holding and playing with the paws of her favourite Teddy bear as she got ready to explain what had happened only minutes before they had arrived.

* * *

_Annabella was tidying up her room as she listened to Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5, one of her all time favourite bands. She was singing and dancing around her room like a little kid when a knock on her balcony doors startled her. When she realized who it was, her eyes brightened up and let him in._

_"Yo, you are quite early . . . and you came through my balcony?"_

_"Uh, yeah, I thought it would be more appropriate." Jayden replied with a serious tone in his voice._

_Confused, she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "'Appropriate' . . . for what precisely?"_

_"Maybe 'appropriate' was not the correct word to use. I just thought it would have been best if your family didn't know I was here."_

_"Yeah," Annabella gave him a half smile. "You are right, 'appropriate' was not the best word choice."_

_Jayden chuckled when Annabella smiled at him, but it quickly turned into a frown when he remembered why he was standing in front of her. Annabella noticed the sudden change of his face and atmosphere, making her grow anxious._

_"Yeah, maybe." Jayden said as he tried to chuckle._

_"Is there something wrong, Jay-Jay?" Annabella sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her best friend's answer._

_"I have been thinking a lot lately." Jayden began as he started pacing around her room. "This whole competition thing was a huge mistake."_

_Now Annabella was really worried. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I mean, I should have never agreed to this." He raised his voice a little, making Annabella flinch slightly. "It's just . . . I have been thing, and I have come to the conclusion that you have no idea what you want."_

_"I was unsure, that's why we decided to do the challenges, and you agreed to it."_

_"Yes, and I don't know what I was thinking. No wait, yes I do. I was thinking I would do it for you, but now I realized that it was a mistake."_

_"What do you mean? What made you think this was all a mistake now?"_

_"Because . . . because you couldn't choose."_

_"Now, I did choose. Someone did win."_

_"Annabella, I care about you so much. I know you better than anyone else, of course besides your family, and I thought we had a special connection. If I was to choose between you and someone, I would have choose you in less than a heartbeat. Now I know you don't feel the same say. You must not feel the connection I feel, if you did, you would have been able to choose me almost instantly. Therefore, whether I won or not, I am leaving." He walked to the balcony doors. "Goodbye, Annabella."_

_With that, Jayden climbed down the tree and was gone, leaving Annabella to cry her eyes out._

* * *

"And that's when you guys came in." Annabella finished, who had a brand new set of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry that you're hurting." Lauren said, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Me too," Elizabeth added, "But cheer up, my dear baby sister. Remember, Mike won the competition!"

That single sentence made Annabella's sobs more violent. "Why am I so fucking stupid!" The girl exclaimed, her words barely understandable.

"Now you are not, Annabella. I should know, I am constantly fighting with you, being your older sister and all." Elizabeth attempted to lighten up the mood, but horrifically failed for doing so.

"It was a nice try though, Liz."

"Well, thank you, Lauren. Annie, now that your doubts have been confirmed, are you having second thoughts on the competition?"

"Yes," Annabella squeaked softly.

"Then I think there is something we need to tell you." Lauren looked over at the eldest sibling, who nodded her head in agreement. "Since the first challenge, Mia and Mike have been cheating."

"Excuse me?!" Annabella had finally calmed down from her second round of tears. Now she had to deal with this afterwards?

"We don't know all the details," Elizabeth began, cautiously choosing her words "but he ran nine laps instead of ten. Mia picked out his clothes for the fashion show, and . . ." Elizabeth trailed off, looking at Lauren for support.

"What is it?!" exclaimed Annabella, who was growing impatient.

Lauren took over for Elizabeth. "Kevin overheard Mia talking to Mike. Apparently, Mike had a recorder during the survival challenge, and she used something Jayden said to put on a card to send you those flowers."

"You mean . . . the flowers I got . . . were from Mia?" Lauren and Elizabeth nodded their heads, anxious for her reaction. "And the note with the flowers . . . Jayden really said that . . . Mike did not?"

"Yes," Lauren answered as Elizabeth nodded again.

"No," Mia countered. She was there leaning against the door frame for who knows how long. All heads turned towards her form.

"Yes, you did! Kevin heard you talking to Mike about your plan, and then he told Aiden, who told Antonio, who told me!" Lauren declared, point at herself at the end.

"I am not a cheater!"

"Ha!" Annabella let out. "For years, you have been trying to keep Jayden and me from being together! Cheating and lying are totally in your nature!"

"I've changes though!"

"I am positive that you haven't actually, Mia!" Elizabeth added with an eye roll.

"Aren't best friends supposed to trust each other?!"

"Not when one of the friends has been lying all this time!" Lauren yelled back. Then there came a silence and four angry faces.

"Get out."

"Huh?" All the girls were shocked when Annabella suddenly said this.

"I said get out! Even you, Elizabeth! I can't believe you two, my supposed best friends, did not tell me about this sooner! If you had, maybe I would not be in emotional pain right now! Maybe I would not have had to do this fucking stupid competition!"

"Yeah, you girls get out! At least I have one real friend who trusts me!"

"And you," Annabella menacingly growled. She got up from her bed and confronted Mia face-to-face. "You may leave as well!"

"What?! I thought we were best friends!"

"You cheated. You lied. Your need to win ruined everything for me! It ruined my happiness because Jayden is now gone, and it may have just ruined the friendships between everyone in this room! I want everyone out this instant!" Annabella finished her yelling with a point of a finger towards her door.

"Annabella, we're . . ." Elizabeth tried saying through hurt eyes. Never in her almost seventeen years of being an older sibling had Annabella once yelled this much with so much reasoning.

"I am not ready for your apologies yet. Just, get out of my house." Annabella turned around, tears threatening to fall all over again because of the way she just treated her friends for the first time ever.

Mia huffed out of the room like the bitch she was, and now sad, Elizabeth and Lauren left Annabella alone.

* * *

**Hey people! There is only one thing I can say about this chapter: This chapter was pretty bland and, honestly, half-hearted. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I just barely had enough time to write this chapter. However, this is better than nothing. Maybe I will make it a whole lot better when I have time to. If I have any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them for you guys! Thank you!**

**I honestly almost forgot about Inspirational Quote Time, so here it goes:**

_**\- "Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."**_

**I believe (correct me if I am incorrect) Oscar Wilde said this.**


End file.
